Logical Lifemates
by Firewolfe
Summary: A certain Crusty Vulcan meets his match and changes the lives of the Enterptise crew. SovalAmanda pairing along with TripT'Pol.This is an AU version of Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Logical Life-Mates**

by FireStar

Disclaimer: I do not Own Star Trek in any of its forms. Sadly, it was invented by Gene Rodenberry and belongs to the corporations now.

Author's Notes:

This is a fan Fiction for fun using the Enterprise Series and her crew. It is a fiction that may be adult in nature. Ratings will be up to NC-17.

The primary characters will be Ambassador Soval and Amanda Cole.  
Sub-Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker pairing as well.

This may be considered an A.U as I have changed the destinies and personalities of several characters and ignored others. It may be taken as happening after the Kishara was found and after the displacement of administration V'Las.

Acknowledgements: This would not have been remotely possible without the assistance of Linda who betaed this monster. Her many helpful insights and corrections made this story a lot more readable and enjoyable and I thank her from the bottom of my heart.

**Miigwech niin niiji !!**

_Telepathy and thoughts are in Italics_

Part I Confusion

Soval woke with a start. He was momentarily uncertain where or when he was. He felt cold and pain that astounded him and ruthlessly brought his bio controls up. His eyes opened and he scanned the room. He spotted a sleeping human her head resting against his hand. This contact brought him out of his healing trance that was to cure the injure done to his left hand by Shran's guards.

He looked over and noticed the female MACO Corporal Amanda Cole sleeping, and recalled her being assigned to guard him. His internal clock told him it was 0200 hours. She had been in sickbay for 16.25 hours and he knew she had been working for over 72.5 hours. The fact that she had drifted to sleep did not concern him because he knew she was very skilled at her work, though he disliked most humans because they were always too emotional. This MACO had demonstrated control and the ability to suppress her emotions. He had noted that unlike many humans, she could shield her thoughts easily. She did it naturally and this did not cause him the least bit of discomfort. Although he found her to be stubborn, rude, and opinionated, and even considering her relative youth over their short acquaintance; he was intrigued. It had been many years since any female had drawn his interest. One of the things he found interesting was the fact that his mentee T'Pol clearly held this human in contempt.

T'Pol, like all bonded females, was very protective of her mate. Commander Tucker's insistence that they keep their relationship private had allowed Amanda to think that perhaps she had a chance. His failure to clarify the issue had caused the women to clash on several occasions. It had been an interesting event to watch unfold. Soval was oddly pleased to see that Tucker chose T'Pol. He had deduced that Amanda had been assigned as his bodyguard as a punishment for threatening T'Pol's bond, but did not mind this because it gave him time to observe the petite human.

Amanda Cole awoke and noticed her hand was being held tightly. She looked up and was about to pull away when she realized it was Ambassador Soval that was holding her hand. Amanda's eyes locked on to the ambassador.

Soval released her hand and his eyes seemed to watch her intently. That was one thing she had noticed about Vulcans; they tended to stare. It was not that they intended to be rude, but rather they gave complete attention to the thing or person they were observing. It was unnerving to many humans, as a Vulcan did not blink. One often would get the impression that they were trying to intimidate you. Amanda had been around Soval long enough to know that in his case, at least, it was merely interest. He could be intimidating but sarcasm usually was used to achieve that effect, though he would deny it.

"Did you rest well, Sir?" Amanda asked.

Soval's brow rose. He was about to say he had, until she awoke him with her dreams. Yet he sensed she was genuinely concerned for his well-being. He stopped a sarcastic retort and relaxed visibly. "Indeed, I slept very well. You did not need to hold on to me."

Amanda blushed and replied. "I am responsible for keeping you secure here on this ship. Holding onto you seemed logical."

"I still could have been transported away."

"Yes, Sir, but I would have gone with you. In addition, my holding your hand might confuse anyone scanning for you. After all, Vulcans do not hold hands with humans. They may have thought such a reading was an error and had to adjust the scans. That would have taken extra time in which Sub Commander T'Pol would likely have noticed them."

"That is a very logical consideration." Soval said, impressed.

Amanda released his hand, hoping that Soval did not know she was improvising. She had held his hand to ensure he was alive and well. For some odd reason she liked this crusty old Vulcan.

"You look like you could use some rest." Soval said

I am fine, Sir. However, I am certain I could use breakfast and perhaps a shower. Are you hungry?"

It was now 0330 hours but Soval found he was thirsty. "Tea or juice would be appreciated."

Amanda rose. "Let me go grab a quick shower and by then the galley should be open. I can get you something to drink. Any preferences?"

"Earl Grey Tea hot if possible."

Amanda smiled. "Will do. Let me get someone to sit with you. "She located  
Dr. Phlox and when the Doctor was checking Soval she slipped out. She sprinted to her quarters and slipped inside. Swiftly she stripped off her uniform and dove into a hot shower. Ten minutes latter, she was dressing in a clean uniform, her hair wet tied back. Then she went to the galley. Chef was in the kitchen preparing the morning meals. Amanda grabbed two large mugs and got Tea for herself and the ambassador. She grabbed a tray and loaded it with fresh melon and a large bowl of that poltink soup that T'Pol seemed to favor. She had a feeling that Soval would also find it refreshing.

"Hey, Chef, I am stealing this soup for the ambassador."

"No problem, Corporal, "he said." I made extra."

Amanda waved goodbye and headed back to the sick bay. She was now wide-awake and very hungry. Amanda arrived just as Dr. Phlox was finishing up his tests on Soval. The ambassador's robe was off and Amanda swallowed hard and looked away. For a male who was over 100 years old, he was in excellent shape. Amanda set down the tray and retreated.

Dr. Phlox smiled brightly, as always, cheerful and eager to see to his patient's comfort. He smiled at the MACO's reaction and mentally calculated the odds that Soval would act on the MACO's rather obvious admiration.

"I smell soup. Ambassador, I would highly recommend you try to eat something. The Corporal was wise to bring you a meal."

Soval glared at Amanda's back. _I am not hungry._

Amanda shrugged her shoulders. _Grumpy old Vulcan_. I am nice and all he does is complain.

Soval looked sharply at her. He clearly heard that thought. He decided to be polite and then to investigate this thing.

"May I have my tea now?"

Amanda turned and handed him his mug. She sipped her own and wished Phlox had put the Ambassador's robe or shirt back on. She was hard pressed not to stare. _He has a lovely chest. So perfectly muscular and smooth. Who would have thought?_

Soval almost choked on his tea. He felt the wave of desire shoot through his body. The MACO's admiration made him instantly hard. He suppressed the desire and sipped his tea. He knew he was reacting due to the torture he had been subjected to. He looked at Dr. Phlox and said: "May I return to my quarters? I believe I would rest better there. It will also be easier for Corporal Cole to stand guard."

Phlox checked his instruments. "After you have eaten. Only then will I release you. If you feel you can not eat I will be forced to give you nutrition though other methods."

Soval grimaced. "May I have some soup?" Soval said resigned.

Dr. Phlox was silently amused at the ambassador's sudden submission to his orders. Clearly, he wanted out of sickbay and was even prepared to be polite to achieve that goal.

Part II Escape

Amanda watched as Soval ate his soup. His long fingers moved the spoon to his mouth with efficient movements and she was surprised to see he could even hold a spoon in his left hand. It was badly damaged and she knew he was in pain. She did not stop to wonder how she could tell, but she knew. He was restless and eager to be away from the sickbay.

"I am finished." Soval stated.

Amanda set her mug aside and lifted the tray out of his way.

"Shall I get the nurse to help you dress?"

Soval looked at her and said, "Please hand me my robe. I believe I can slip it on unaided."

Amanda swallowed hard. "Yes, Sir, here it is." She handed it to him and prepared to turn her back. Soval's eyes showed amusement at her attempt to give him privacy. Oddly, he felt no modesty in her presence. He found he was not adverse to her admiration. He sung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, slipping into the robe with practiced ease. He tried to fasten the robe and cursed softly.

Amanda faced him and turned a deep red. He was covered but the robe was not closed.

Soval locked on to her eyes.

"May I assist you?" She said softly.

"Yes that would be acceptable," he said.

Amanda wanted to curse herself. She had offered before thinking. Her hands shook as she fastened the clasps on the robe. The belt covered the middle thankfully, yet she could not help but notice he wore nothing below the robe.

Soval caught her hand. "Thank you. Now escort me to my quarters."

"Yes, Sir." Amanda said quickly.

Not noticing his amusement and his pleasure at her immediate compliance, she offered her shoulder for him to lean on. Soval felt weak but would not lean on the Human woman heavily. Instead, he leaned against the wall and allowed her to stay on his left. She was, to his amusement, slightly behind him. She seemed concerned he would fall. He wondered if she had any idea what her position would mean to a Vulcan. He was glad she could not see his amusement at her being in the place of a bond-mate. Oddly, the idea did not displease him.

T'Pol came to check on the ambassador and froze as she saw him walking toward the guest quarters. She could not believe what she was seeing as her dislike for Amanda Cole had never been hidden. The MACO's attempts to flirt with her bond-mate had sorely tested her controls. This unexpected event made her raise her brow.

"Good morning, T'Pol," he said. "The Corporal is escorting me to my quarters. Please inform Lt. Reed his choice of a body guard has been fortuitous."

"Indeed, she seems to be taking her duties seriously," T'Pol said, her brow rising. "Perhaps she should take a rest period? I believe she has been on duty for a significant time."

"Thank you, Sub-Commander, but I am able to do my job," Amanda said. She did not like the implication that she was not protecting the Ambassador well.

"Your efficiency in this area is not in dispute, Corporal. I would not have you overextend your abilities."

"I will see to it that she rests, Sub-Commander, " Soval said firmly, closing the discussion. _"She is mine now and I will protect this female,"_ Soval thought in his native Vulcan. The family bond working for communication.

T'Pol's brow rose. "As you wish, Sir." She bowed and said to the corporal: "Your care of the Ambassador is appreciated by Vulcan. I will inform Lt. Reed that you have excelled at this duty."

Amanda was shocked. She looked at Soval for a translation of what he had said. None was forthcoming.

T'Pol left them and knew she needed to meditate. Soval had just claimed Amanda and informed her she was under his protection. She could almost feel pity for the MACO because Soval was not going to allow her to stray from his side. She was amused in a way, as Amanda was going to drive the ambassador crazy at first. T'Pol, however, had no pity for Soval because he had shown her little in her own bond. She knew, even if she was to warn Soval, that he had already chosen. She wondered once more what it was about humans and their irreverent attitudes that drew otherwise logical Vulcan's to their sides to bond?


	2. Chapter 2

**Logical Life-Mates**

by FireStar

Disclaimer: I do not Own Star Trek in any of its forms. Sadly, it was invented by Gene Rodenberry and belongs to the corporations now.

Author's Notes:

This is a fan Fiction for fun using the Enterprise Series and her crew. It is a fiction that may be adult in nature. Ratings will be up to NC-17.

The primary characters will be Ambassador Soval and Amanda Cole.  
Sub-Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker pairing as well.

This may be considered an A.U as I have changed the destinies and personalities of several characters and ignored others. It may be taken as happening after the Kishara was found and after the displacement of administration V'Las.

Acknowledgements: This would not have been remotely possible without the assistance of Linda who betaed this monster. Her many helpful insights and corrections made this story a lot more readable and enjoyable and I thank her from the bottom of my heart.

**Miigwech niin niiji !!**

_Telepathy and thoughts are in Italics_

Part III Choice 

Soval managed to make it to his quarters and open the door. Amanda helped him in. It was clear to her that he was in a great deal of pain. She helped him over to the bed and he fell onto it with gratitude. His body was flushed from the effort. While Dr. Phlox had healed many of his wounds, he was still bruised from head to foot. His level of control was strained due to the machine that had been used to extract information. Amanda helped him lift his legs up and she blushed deeply as her hand slipped beneath his robes. She quickly pulled away and grabbed a blanket to cover him.

"I am not an invalid."

"No, Sir, I just thought it would -" She blushed. She looked away embarrassed. The fact was the blanket was for her benefit so she could not run her hands up his strong legs.

Before she could pull away, Soval drew her across his lap. She was off balance and fell against him. She found herself laying across his lap and looking up at him. It was a position that allowed him to look down into her eyes. She had been so shocked she had not sat up. Soval's mouth turned up a little as his right hand stroked her face gently. He shivered, his control almost shattered. Now was not the time for this. He felt desire and knew this small human had caused it. He shivered and wondered how he could have lost track of the time. He should never have left Vulcan. His fingers played across her face.

"You have cared well for me."

"Ambassador …I failed you. You were taken."

"Amanda, it was not your watch. Lt. Reed did not allow you to remain. He sent you to your post. I know you argued with him. The failure was not yours, it was not perhaps even his. Captain Archer trusted Commander Shran, a mistake, but it is one I also made."

Amanda swallowed hard. She had grown fond of this crusty old Vulcan and was suddenly feeling very uneasy. Soval allowed her to rise. He could tell she was very warm. His room was about twenty degrees warmer then the average crew quarters.

Logic suggested he offer her a chance to become more comfortable.

He looked at her. "Take off your jacket and pants. You may set it over the chair."  
Amanda's arousal was very clear to Soval.

Amanda looked at him sharply.

Soval noticed her alarm. So he spoke softly. There is no need for you to be overly warm. I know you have a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt beneath. I would not have you become over heated."

_Damn him and his double speak._ Amanda thought. _He knows I am aroused. _  
She looked at him sharply but slipped out of her jacket. She wondered what Reed would say if he saw her. She looked and noticed Ambassador Soval was reading. She swallowed hard and slipped out of her pants. Then she went to the couch and sat down. Grabbing a blanket, she covered her legs.

Soval looked over at her. He wanted her and he was determined to get her in his bed and at his side. When she had left to go clean up, he had spoken to Lt Reed. He made it clear that he wanted only Amanda as a guard, that only she would be allowed in his personal quarters. And he had verbally ripped Lt. Reed for removing his guard. This had ensured that no one would be coming to take Amanda's place anytime soon.

He closed his eyes and wondered how and when the bond had begun? Amanda had been assigned to guard him on several occasions before her posting to Enterprise, and he had been pleased to see her upon his arrival. He found her presence soothed him. Now he was annoyed that she was across the room from him. Yes, annoyance was an emotion, and it was one he felt often when dealing with humans. But somehow, he had rarely felt this around this M ACO.

The only really annoyance was when she flirted with Commander Tucker. Did she not know he was T'Pol's bond-mate? The human engineer was not serious enough for Amanda. She needed a male strong enough to keep her in line; a male who she could control would never win her respect. She needed a male experienced in life and one willing to indulge her every need. While Tucker was a fine specimen for a human Soval doubted, he had the stamina that Soval did. That was not arrogance, merely a deeply ingrained understanding of his own body and his own controls.

Soval sensed that Amanda would be every bit as passionate as a Vulcan female. He watched as Amanda tossed restlessly on the couch. He cursed and got up. He picked the sleeping human up and carried her to his bed. Though he had to rest, he would only do that with her at his side. He slipped his robe off and drew her under the covers. The t-shirt was constraining her, so he slipped it off her sleeping form. The shorts followed as he tucked her in next to his side. It was a measure of her exhaustion that she never resisted or noticed his actions. Soval allowed himself a smile. He stroked her cheek as she turned to rest it against his chest and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. Soval watched her sleep for a few minutes and then closed his own eyes to sleep. Amanda was right; a scan would be confused as he held her. Their bio-signs mingled as he held her close and felt safe and at peace.

Part IV Bonded -**Teen rating or R**

Amanda awoke to hands stroking her back. She felt fingers massaging her neck and realized she was skin to skin with someone very warm. She looked, stirred, and before she could move away, she was flat on her back starring up into Soval's eyes. His hands drifted to her face and he stroked her cheek with gentle care. The hunger she saw in his eyes astounded her. If she had any doubt about the condition he was in, his body told her she was mistaken. He was rock solid and she could feel his desire for her. He held her pinned and his hands slid down and caught hers. Soval looked into her eyes as he caught her wrists and drew them above her head. He watched as she swallowed hard. He could feel her heart beating rapidly and Amanda's breathing grew shallow.

"I want you Amanda. If you do not wish this, speak now."

She swallowed hard. "Ambassador, I…"

She tried to block her own desire and failed as she felt herself become warm and welcoming. Amanda could feel his need, lust and desire. His body called to hers. Soval watched her as she closed her eyes and gave in to his need, his scent surrounding her: the musk and spice. His smell that had drawn her from the first, the decidedly masculine scent that was uniquely Soval.

Amanda groaned and writhed against him unable to speak a denial of what they both now needed and wanted. Soval slipped his leg between hers and pushed them apart. There was no time for foreplay as Amanda bucked under him. She wanted him now and he could feel her need. She was screaming in his mind for him to take her, though she had yet to realize that he could hear her every thought. He thrust into her and she bucked up. In an instant, he was buried deep inside her.

Soval held her hands so she was pinned. Her eyes snapped open and he looked down at her as he bent his head to her shoulder and neck. Then he licked the point that connected her neck and shoulder. Amanda bit her lip to keep from screaming as he sunk his teeth deep. He drew blood, but this sudden action caused her to climax and go over the edge. He felt her spasm and followed her. He licked the wound as she shattered. He released her hands so he could hold her as he drove deeper. Amanda pulled his face to hers for a kiss. She let him taste her need. Soval filled her and immediately decided he was never releasing her. He looked down.

"You are mine." It was a command and his eyes seared her soul.

Amanda looked up at him shaking now. She tried to regain her composure but it was impossible to do when he was inside her.

"Sir, I am ---"

Before she could reply, he kissed her swallowing her refusal and showing her once more he was not letting go.

"You are mine. Say yes Amanda. Say you are mine." he flexed and she cried out.

"Soval….Yours. I am yours."

He smiled inside his mind, his fingers finding her katra points. "Mine. Always and forever. Touched and always touched."

Amanda gasped but repeated his words. "Always, forever. Parted and never parted." She did not know where the words came from, but she felt something inside her reach for Soval. She cried out and he swallowed her scream. He completed the bond and looked at her, a ruthless look on his face. Amanda shivered for a moment as he began to make love to her once more. The pleasure this time was so intense she passed out. Soval smiled as he slipped from her and covered her up. He pulled on a robe and commed T'Pol. He left a three-word message. "Amanda is bound."

T'Pol opened the message and relaxed. Amanda was now Soval's problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclimers :Part 1

Part V Claimed **Teen or R**

Amanda woke to see Soval lying next to her. She would have slide away but he was having none of this. He pulled her to him and kissed her breath away. Amanda melted into Soval and any thought of getting out of bed fell away. Soval made love to his new bond-mate repeatedly for the next hour. She was clinging to him by the end and he was feeling sated. He was not in PONN FARR, but it felt like it. He had some control but it was very limited at this point. He knew he was clinging to sanity because of Amanda. She was giving him a chance to center himself. The injuries he had received were making control very difficult. It was Amanda's emotional control that was stronger and he was leaning on it for the moment.

Amanda glanced at the wall and noticed the time. She froze. "Oh Lord. Ambassador Soval, I have to-"

Soval placed his fingers on her lips silencing her. "You do not need to attend the briefing. Lt. Reed will stop by to inform you of any new developments… My name is Soval. You know this Amanda. Though I admit to enjoying you calling me Sir."

Amanda blushed. _She was a MACCO and never had been the submissive type but, Soval made her feel weak and vulnerable in a way she could not explain. With Soval, she felt like a woman, not a Starfleet Marine. She had no doubt he was stronger and better trained then she was. She would never admit it to him but that was a feeling she enjoyed. She had enjoyed last night and this morning deeply. She was not about to kid herself into thinking it was more then what it was. The Ambassador had suffered a deep trauma and needed to feel alive. She was female to his male. She had no regrets and would cherish his care. The problem was real life was not a fairy tale. She was no damsel in distress and he was definitely not a Prince Charming. The Frog maybe but not the Prince._

Soval's brow rose. "What does a Frog have to do with a Princess?"

Amanda froze as she realized he had been reading her mind. What the?

_Amanda, we are bonded, of course I can hear your thoughts as you can hear mine._

"Oh Damn." She said out loud realizing what she had been thinking all morning long. She swallowed hard as she realized he had heard her desire to never leave his side. Soval had heard her desire to belong to him. He had heard her need to submit herself to his stronger personality. That she found the idea of being owned / his arousing.

"You will not need to leave me Amanda. " He stroked her face " will never let you go after last night. Now let us take a shower. It will help you wake up and think more clearly." He gently pushed her toward his shower. She swallowed hard but went hoping the water would clear her mind so she could think. She had not heard the part about him joining her. She froze as his hands began to help clean her hair.

_Thyla let me do this small task. I love your hair it is so soft and sweet smelling._

"It is the shampoo I use." She answered absently.

_We will have to bring it here then. You see submitting is pleasurable for us both._

Amanda leaned against him and nodded. She took his left hand in hers and kissed the wounded points. _You are in pain._

_I can bear it if you are here with me. lean back._

"We need to see Dr. Phlox; he can give you a pain killer."

"Amanda, my bio-controls will be sufficient."

"Soval, you are in pain and I can feel it. You need to have it taken care of; it is giving me a headache." She turned to face him and this time it was she who stroked his face. "Soval it is alright to need help once and a while. Shran, damn him, hurt you badly. It will take time to recover. Do not worry, you are still Super Man to me." Amanda sensed he would place her well being above his own.

She kissed his lips playfully. Amanda slipped out and began to dry herself off. Soval pulled on his robe and came after her and both froze as the doors came open.

Amanda looked over and saw Lt. Malcolm Reed staring at her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her away from Soval. She was naked and had not even a chance to put a towel around herself.

"What the hell are you doing, Corporal?" He demanded. He could not believe what he was seeing. He grabbed Amanda wrist and turned her to face him..

Amanda looked at him and past him. There were T'Pol and Captain Archer. Before she could answer, Lt. Reed was grabbed and slammed against the wall. Soval may have been injured but he was still stronger then any three humans.

Amanda was too stunned to react. Her mind froze. Damn this is not good. She could not believe her superiors had entered Soval's quarters.

"I should kill you for this," Soval said. He held Malcolm with a casual ease, his right hand choking the life out of the Security officer, intent on protecting Amanda.

T'Pol"s brow rose as the Captain ran in. The MACO took that distraction to grab the robe that Soval had dropped earlier. Amanda hastily pulled it on and tied the clasps.

"Ambassador, release Lt. Reed," Captain Jonathan Archer ordered.

He looked at T'Pol for help. She merely crossed her arms and looked at her own   
Bond-mate who arrived because she had been startled.

"He hurt Amanda, Captain. She has a bruised wrist now." As if that simple fact justified his actions.

The captain looked at Corporal Cole and noticed she was sporting a large dark mark.

"Captain, it is not wise to get between a Vulcan and their mate," Trip said. He kept his voice low, not wanting to trigger a killing rage in the Ambassador.

"Corporal Cole, please informs your mate that you are unharmed," T'Pol said firmly. T'Pol knew only Amanda would be able to calm Soval's rage and protective instincts at this point.

Archer looked sharply from Amanda to T'Pol

Amanda swallowed and suddenly realized how restrained the Sub-Commander had been in her dealings in regards to herself.

"Soval, I am fine." She went to his side and touched his arm. She took it in hers. "He did not hurt me. He just startled me. Can you let him down for me? He really is a good man. He was concerned for your safety."

Soval swung Reed around and threw him out the door. "Touch her again and you forfeit your life. "

Malcolm Reed tried speaking but he could not. His hands checked his throat.

Soval faced Captain Archer. "Why have you entered my quarters?"

"I apologize, Ambassador, we were concerned for you." Archer said "There was no answer on the com."

Soval took several calming breaths. "We were fine." He looked at T'Pol.

She answered," I did try to warn them."

"Indeed." Soval said his control returning slowly. He faced the captain.  
"Amanda Cole is here by my request. Our private life is no concern of yours."

"Ambassador, with all due respect, she can hardly guard you if she shares your bed," the Security officer said in a weak tone.

Amanda blushed and tried to move away. Soval however caught her and dragged her under his arm." She will remain," he glared. "She belongs to me, Lt. Reed. Captain, arrange for her to be freed of her commitments to the MACO's at once."

"Wait a minute, Soval," Amanda said, beginning to protest. "We need to talk about this."

"Kadith! You belong to me. You will not leave me." He said this firmly and Amanda looked down.

She could feel his anger at the thought she would stay behind and leave him. It was almost like a physical blow.

"Soval…."

He caught her face and turned it to him. "We will be together." This he said softer and she laid her head against his chest.

Commander Tucker grinned and looked at his own Bond-Mate _See, I told you he would wrap her around his little finger._

T'Pol looked at him sharply. _Soval has the right idea. Keep ones mate on a short leash and out of trouble._

Trip's smile faded as he saw how possessively Soval was holding Amanda. He winced recalling how demanding his own Vulcan could be.

Amanda looked at T'Pol. She bowed her head. "I ask forgiveness, T' sia. I did not understand before."

The Captain looked at his first officer and at the MACO.

"All is silence in the family," T'Pol responded. She was willing to be forgiving now that Soval had possession of the Corporal.

_Family what family?_ Archer thought

Amanda looked up and nodded. She looked at her Commanding officer.

"Soval is safe in my care."

Captain Archer looked between his officers. He ran his hand across his face a moment. "What is going on?"

"Amanda has become my Bond-Mate, Captain."

Archer looked at T'Pol and she shrugged as if to say no accounting for taste.

Amanda giggled. _Sounds Kinky._

"She will be my wife." _What is Kinky? You will demonstrate this concept latter. _Soval said calmly.

Amanda froze "Wife!" she squeaked

"Wife. You agreed."

"When!"

He raised a brow. She looked away. She blushed deeply not recalling any  
conversation taking place about marriage… _Damn you never explained._

_Did you not feel the bond form?_

She swallowed _Me…. Soval I am human how can you marry me. I am just enlisted, I am not even an officer?_

He took her hand in his. _We are one. The Marriage ceremony is merely a formality. Would you leave me?_

Never! She said suddenly as certain as he was.

Soval offered her two fingers and she looked at him confused. T'Pol answered the unspoken question. "It is an acknowledgement of the bond. You return the touch."

Amanda still was uncertain.

Commander Tucker went to T'Pol's side to demonstrate. He touched T'Pol's fingers. "It is a Vulcan Kiss."

Amanda touched Soval's fingers and almost jumped back. Commander Tucker grinned.

"I really do owe you an Apology Sub-Commander." Amanda glared at Tucker because he could have been honest about what a bond meant. "Thank you for the explanation, Sub-Commander."

Soval's patience was at an end. "Captain, if you will excuse us."

"Of course, I apologize for barging in." Captain Archer signaled Reed to leave. He followed Tucker and T'Pol out the door, wondering how he was going to explain this to Star Fleet.

Part VI Understanding 

Amanda looked at Soval and wondered how she could have thought he had intended anything casual? The look he was giving her was so intense and possessive.

"This is going to cause a problem, Soval. I do not think they will release me. I still have a year left on my enlistment and given the situation with the Xindi; I do not think I could leave even if it was up. There is a clause for retaining personal in a military emergency."

"They will release you," he said. He moved to her no longer thinking about potential problems. He was angry that she had been thinking of leaving him.  
"I would never have used you just for physical gratification."

"Soval…I never expected more. I am not …. Not the white picket fence type."

"You will be more then that. Amanda I will not allow you to leave me. If necessary I will have us taken directly to Vulcan."

"You can not just decide to take me away. Soval, I have made a legal commitment to the MACO's. I am no deserter and I will do my duty. It is a matter of honor. Look, I may have made some mistakes regarding Sub-Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker's relationship, but it was an honest mistake. I would never have trespassed had I understood the situation properly. Perhaps that makes you think I have no honor, but I do. Earth needs every Marine it has and I am good at what I do."

"Amanda, I will not risk your safety. They will release you or assign you to me. Vulcan has asked very little from Earth but this I will demand. You will be with me. It is best for us both."

"Will it really be best? Soval, you cannot just decide this. I have a career and a life. If we are to be together I want to have some say in it."

Soval looked at her perplexed. He could not understand why she did not wish to be with him. He cocked his head. "Why would you risk our lives together? Would you risk the life of our child so you can be a soldier?"

"Child? What child?" Amanda almost shouted.

"The one we created this morning. Can you not feel it calling to you?" Soval asked.

"What? How did that happen? I thought …." Her legs gave out but Soval caught her and helped her to sit on the bed. "A baby? Really? You want a baby with me?" She was stunned and shocked. Her voice sounded suddenly pleased at the thought. Her hand covered her womb. "We are having a baby! Of course I will not risk his life."

Soval felt her confusion and her awe. She had no idea of what was happening inside her own body. Humans clearly were not as familiar with their biological processes as Vulcan's were. Soval remembered his first wife had known she was pregnant right after his first Ponn Farr. Soval pulled Amanda into his arms. She fit perfectly under his shoulder.

"We have much to learn about each other. It will take time. It would be easier if you were with me. Surely, you can request release from your commitment; medical or family reasons should be sufficient. This will be a first and we will need to take extra care of you." He rubbed her back to show his affection and stroked her neck. He knew she loved the feel of his hands on her. She almost purred like an Earth Cat.

"Oh that feels so good." The tension in her body began to disappear. She leaned into him." I will try." She turned and kissed him firmly on the lips. His hands had aroused her again and she saw flashes in his mind. Erotic images that called to her. She gave up arguing and yielded to their mutual need.

Soval pulled her robe off and pushed her back onto the bed. He was tired of talking; it was to imprecise a way to communicate. He caught Amanda's arms and pinned them above her head. He was determined she understand how much he wanted and needed her. He has scanned her memories for the things that brought her the most pleasure and he was going to do every one. When he was finished, she would never again think of any other male. His mind would claim hers and she would know he was her other half. Soval was determined to drive all other males from her mind.

Amanda looked at him, "Soval, I have a past. I am sorry that it hurts you. Humans are not like Vulcans in this area. I will not lie and say every time was with someone I loved and cared about. I will say I valued each individual for the gift of him or her. If we are together, I promise to be faithful to you. I do not believe in cheating." She blushed because she knew she been boarder line with Commander Tucker and had not understood, thinking he was free. She wondered if Soval felt she was untrustworthy because of this.

He turned her head up and looked into her eyes. "T'Pol and Tucker should have explained they were bonded. I know you feel shame for your actions but it is not something I worry about. I know you will be faithful and I would never harm you even if you were not. I would likely kill your lover; I will not share you. I do not pretend to understand humans and their mating customs but I will not judge you by Vulcan standards. If you miss a lover – of that I would be jealous."

Amanda kissed him as she sensed his vulnerability.

"I am sated Soval. I can barely move and have no desire to. You satisfy me in ways I never thought I would need. If it gets any better…I will not ever want to leave this bed."

"We will learn together, Amanda,." Soval said. He too was feeling sated now.

His lips traced the mark on her shoulder and she looked at him. "Why?"

"So you would know you are mine." His dominate nature was clearly raising its head.

"It hurt. It will scar? You did it on purpose!"

His brow rose. "That was the point."

She growled and decided if she was going to be marked so was he. Her teeth sunk into his chest over where his heart would be if he were human. Soval jerked, shocked at Amanda's aggression.

"Fine now we are even." She said smiling. His blood tasted coppery to her. She licked her lips and kissed the wound. "I will not share either." Her arms held him tight. "We need to get up. I have to talk to Lt. Reed and Sub-Commander T'Pol about my duty shifts until I am able to resign or something. Oh lord I have to tell my folks too."

How was she going to do that? They were going to have a fit. It was not that Soval was a Vulcan, though that might raise a question or two. No, it would be because he was so much older and so much higher socially. Her parents were blue collar all the way.

Soval stroked her face." I am not royal, Amanda. I was a simple soldier before I became a diplomat."

"Simple? Soval what rank were you when you switched Careers?"

"I was a full commander. I had my own ship and crew." He did not understand what she was meaning.

"Soval, my family have always been grunts. My dad he was a master sergeant but he never liked officers much. There is nothing simple about you. Then there is the fact of your age. You are fifty years older then my parents. "

"Vulcans live longer. It matters little."

"To you and I perhaps. My folks are going to be concerned. "

"I fail to see why this would bother them. I have chosen you and bonded with you. Age matters little when one chooses logically," Soval said

Amanda laughed" I doubt they will think I am a logical choice for you. You have an important position and power. I am just a simple woman."

"Perhaps that is why I choose you, because you will help remind me what is truly important: family and our respective people's good will," Soval said. "You are perfect for me, Amanda. It was logical to claim you."

She shifted still uncomfortable with his possessive tone and nature.

"I am not a possession." Though secretly she loved his possessive tone.

Soval's eyes darkened. "Do we not posses each other?" He did not understand how she could feel threatened.

Amanda pulled away. "I need a shower. I think we both need to cool off a little." She backed away. Soval sensed her need for some space and reluctantly he allowed her to go. Amanda almost ran to the bathroom. She stripped and entered the shower and instantly yelped. She had forgotten the various scratches and the sonics stung.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Part one

VII Explanations

Commander Tucker followed T'Pol. "Hey, T'Pol we need to talk."

The Sub-Commander raised her brow. "Indeed."

Before she could say more, however, Captain Archer called her and Trip. "T'Pol, Trip, come to my ready room now. Malcolm, not a word to anyone I will speak to you in a few minutes."

"Yes, Sir, " the Security chief said.

T'Pol and Trip followed the Captain to his ready room. When the door closed, Trip leaned against the wall. Jonathan Archer leaned against his desk. He looked at T'Pol who had gone to Trip's side and he sighed deeply. Up until now he had a do not ask do not tell policy, an agreement not to notice the looks and actions of his two senior staff members… He knew the couple had become close but he had chosen to ignore it. To his mind, they were two adults who had a right to a relationship if they wished it. He knew it never interfered with their duties and he knew that it was not a casual thing. He wondered how to deal with this now that it was clearly more then just a shipboard romance.

"I have tried not to pry into your relationship. I did not feel it was my place to comment, as you are both adults. While it may technically be fraternization, T'Pol is not Star Fleet. Now it seems that it is more then I believed it to be. I need to understand this bonding thing so I can explain it to command. You have my word I will not reveal your situation unless you wish it. I respect Ambassador Soval deeply and have no wish to cause him discomfort or embarrassment. The problem is I have received orders that Corporal Cole is to be sent home on the Avenger. It seems Star Fleet is blaming her for his kidnapping."

"That is not logical as the Corporal was acting under orders," T'Pol replied.

"I agree. I will even take some responsibility for this but Star fleet wants to make and example of her. She is to be court marshaled."

"Cap'n, that is crazy. The Ambassador he will not stand for it," Trip said.

"Indeed, he will likely be highly offended if his mate is treated this way."

"Mate? Sub-Commander, I do not understand any of this. I may have carried Surak's Katra but this is not something I fully understand. I know I may be prying but if I am to help them I must understand," Archer said.

"A Vulcan forms a mental bond with their chosen. This bond lasts a lifetime. It allows us to anticipate and care for each others needs and health," T'Pol said. "We are a telepathic species, Captain, it is vital to our health and well being."

Trip moved to his mate's side. "Cap'n, it is like being engaged but it cannot be broken as easily. We are not married yet but it is close. I do not think I would feel more a part of T'Pol if we were married. There is no uncertainty, Jon. I know what she thinks about our bond and she can feel my love and commitment. I have no desire to even look at another woman. I only need T'Pol."

"I see. Amanda Cole did not know this did she?"

"No, Sir. That was a mistake. I was trying to keep our lives private and she misunderstood. She thought we were still just dating; it was not her fault. Now that she and the ambassador are bonded, she will understand. There is no way to explain it well," Trip said.

"Alright, I will explain that the ambassador refuses any guards but Amanda. The bonding will be his to explain. Trip, T'Pol, congratulations and I expect to be invited to the wedding."

"Yes, sir. Commander Tucker and I did not wish to place you in an uncomfortable position."

"T'Pol, we are friends – family. I would not betray you."His hurt showed in his look and tone.

"We know that, Jon," Trip said. "Because of that, we wanted to protect you. What you did not know…."

"Trip, I am a big boy. I appreciate the concern, but next time let me decide."

"Yes, Cap'n," he said, smiling.

Part VIII (DUTY)

Archer allowed his friends to leave and return to duty. He smiled at Lt. Reed who came in right after they left.

"Have a seat, Malcolm." He took out a bottle of scotch and poured two glasses and handed one to his armory officer, then leaned back against his desk. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Sir, a little confused and bruised but I will live. What got into the Ambassador?"The British officer asked

"Well it seems that he has er…that he and Corporal Cole has become bonded. As far as I understand the situation it is a precursor to marriage for Vulcans."

"So they are engaged? Alright, I can respect that, but why did he attack me?"He was clearly confused. He had not considered that a Vulcan could be so protectively possessive. Malcolm had always thought Vulcans were emotionaless and cold.

"I asked T'Pol about that. It seems that Vulcan's are very protective and possessive. Soval thought your were a danger to Amanda. He just acted on that. It stunned me as well. Malcolm, to be honest, I do not know what to make of this situation. I do know that if we try to separate them ,Soval will become extremely dangerous. What I need to do now is find a way to get her freed of her enlistment."

"She could seek an emergency separation. The only problem is that she would have to give a reason. Oh, Star Fleet is not going to like this are they?"

"No, they are not." Jonathan Archer said sipping his drink. "I hope you are not planning to file a complaint?"

"No, sir, I have no wish to make a formal complaint… Ambassador Soval is still recovering. He was taken on my watch. I suppose he was just overly stressed. He has never acted this way before and I would just as soon forget the incident. If what you think is true, he was defending his mate. I guess I would try to protect my girl as well." Lt. Reed took a long drink. "Captain, how can Star Fleet can blame the Corporal? I ordered her back to her station."

"I agree with you, Malcolm, because I ordered you. If it comes to it, I am the one who allowed the ambassador to be taken. I trusted Shran and he played me. The issue may be moot, however, if Soval refuses any other guards. He is claiming Amanda Cole as his. This will cause a problem, especially since he will take it personally if they try to court marshal her. Fortunately, T'Pol has written an excellent performance review for her. I am hoping she will receive a similar one from you."

"Yes, sir, she will. She is an excellent MACO. The only problem I ever had was her eagerness to take on risk. She has a mouth and attitude but she is very good at her job. I was going to recommend we send her to Warrant Officers school. She would make a fine Warrnant officer."

"Write it up, Malcolm, we can use it to fight Starfleet. Please be certain to date it prior to this incident. "

"Yes, Captain, I will do that," he said

"Now go have the doctor check you out. I want a report from him before you return to duty."

"Yes, Captain," Malcolm said as he set his empty glass down. "That was a good cure, sir."

Jonathan Archer smiled and waved his officer out. He went behind his desk and poured another drink. He was going to need it to deal with Star Fleet. He wanted to free his MACO without telling them why because he had a feeling that it was going to set off fireworks if they found out the truth. Jonathan sipped his drink and decided that it would be best if Amanda Cole were free of her commitments before they learned of the relationship. He had a feeling Star Fleet would create obstacles if they could. Too many of the upper command structure on Earth still resented the Vulcans. He had to admit he had been one of them for a time.

Only in the last, few years had his option changed. His working relationship with T'Pol had evolved into respect and perhaps even friendships of a sort. He had held Surak's Katra and he had gained insights he would never forget. Now he understood why Soval was always so strict and perhaps controlling. It was fear and concern, not a desire to see humanity fail. It was in fact a desire to see them prosper and grow with the wisdom to use their gifts wisely. Jonathan Archer now respected these allies deeply , though still shocked by their actions at times. The High Commands actions and the way they seemed so possessive of their mates seemed to go against the calm logic of the Vulcans he knew. He was thoughtful as he framed his ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: See part one

IX (Placated)

T'Pol allowed Trip to pull her into his quarters.

"So what is going on? I thought Soval hated us humans."

"Obviously he does not hate Corporal Cole," T'Pol said.

"Well yeh, that is true. Soval bonded, who'd a thought it," Trip said, his accent becoming heavy as he seemed excited. "I am happy for him."

"Indeed, I too am pleased."

Trip laughed, "Of course you are now, she won't chase me anymore."

T'Pol glared at him. "Had you been more honest she would have understood the situation better."

Trip blushed and realized he had just stepped in it. "Awe Honey, I was just trying to protect you. The High Command would have had a fit if they knew about us."

T'Pol took a deep breath. A part of her knew he had been protecting their privacy. She saw him extend two fingers in a gesture of peace. She went to his side unable to remain distant. What ever he did or said, in the end, their bond was strong and she would forgive him… She touched his fingers and allowed him to pull her close for a kiss.

_I love you, T'Pol and I will not lose you,_ Trip sent. _i am such a fool at times._

_I cherish thee,_ she responded. _We must go. I have the bridge._

_In a minute._ He held her so she would know he loved her. Sometimes he forgot how vulnerable she was.

X (Orders)

Jonathan Archer entered the bridge and was immediately given a message from Lt. Sato.

"Sir, Starfleet Command has just sent us updated orders. Sir, it seems Admiral Forrest and Admiral Gardner are on the Avenger. They are here to set a General Court Marshal."

"This is not good. Hoshi let them know we will meet them at the coordinates they have sent. Travis warp 3.5 when ready"

"Aye, Sir," the helmsman replied. He hit the codes and the ship engaged to warp 3.5.

Captain Archer knew he was going to have to find a way to exonerate Corporal Cole. He did not want to have to sacrifice Lt. Reed to do so. Archer rose and signaled T'Pol.

"Sub-Commander, may I have a word with you in my ready room?" He could think of only one solution and he knew it was going to cause Star Fleet to explode.

Sub-Commander T'Pol followed her captain to his ready room. She had been contemplating the problem for the last 1.25 hours and had only one solution. She wondered if Jonathan Archer had come to the same conclusion as she had.

"Sub-Commander, is a bonding like marriage to a Vulcan?"

"In many ways it is Captain. " She knew he was still upset with her and Commander Tucker by his formal tone. She was, however, grateful he was attempting to assist the Ambassador.

"Do you believe Soval intends to marry Amanda Cole?"

"Yes, Captain." She said sharply, almost offended for her mentor.

"I mean no disrespect, Sub-Commander. I have found only one possible way to protect the Corporal: if she was following orders and obeyed them despite her personal feelings. If she were married to Soval then they would have no reason to believe she was derelict in her duties. She would have stayed out of personal commitment unless ordered by me to do something else. I ordered Malcolm to have all MACO's at their posts and I heard the Corporal protest, but overrode her concerns. It was my fault Soval was taken. I think the best way to protect her is if we make it official. I can marry them before we reach the Avenger and will log it for a week ago to protect them both."

"Captain, that is falsifying records."

He looked away. "Soval told me he claimed her then. If it is a Vulcan marriage who am I to suggest it is less valid then a human one. If I log it as having taken place, then it will protect them both."

"You will need witnesses, Sir."

"Yes, I know that. I need you and Commander Tucker to make this work." Archer said looking away.

"Vulcan's do not lie, Captain Archer."

"Would it be a lie, T'Pol?" Jonathan Archer knew this action might forever alter the ships dynamics but he did not care. He wanted to do the right thing even if it meant altering the records. _No, but you do bend the truth to fit._

She looked away this time. She knew Soval would fight to keep Amanda. He would do whatever it took including tossing away his career. Could she allow that when he had also claimed Amanda so long ago? She had know of his intentions and had he not been kidnapped, the bonding would have been in place then.

"I can not speak for my mate but I will agree," she said

Captain Archer smiled. "Commander Tucker to the Captain's ready room please. " The captain removed his finger from the com unit. "Now all we have to do is convince Soval."

T'Pol's brow rose and wondered if that was all? Soval would agree but would Amanda?

"Why are you willing to do this, Captain?" she asked.

He ran his hand through his hair. "That is not a simple thing to answer. Maybe it comes down to family T'Pol. For all we have been through together we have become a family. Ambassador Soval has been with us from the beginning. Perhaps he has not always been as supportive as I would like but he has always come through when I needed him to. He risked his life, career, for this ship and crew many times. I suppose I owe him. In a strange way, he is the head of this misbegotten family unit of ours. "

T'Pol looked at him sharply.

"I trust him, T'Pol, almost as much as I trust you and Trip. If he says he needs Corporal Cole and she wants him, then I will do every thing I can to help them."

"I do not believe the ambassador would understand your assertions," T'Pol replied.

Jonathan Archer laughed for the first time in days. "I know. Perhaps that is what makes it so important. I won't say he is a father figure but he is a definite Dutch uncle type."

There was a knock and Commander Tucker joined them. He was grinning and Jonathan knew T'Pol had shared the last part of the conversation with him.

"Uncle Soval. I like that," he said, grinning.

T'Pol rolled her eyes. The only gesture that fit, human or not.

Shall we contact him and see if he will follow this plan?"

"Yes. We should do that," Trip said. "Who'd a thought a shot gun wedding for a Vulcan."


	6. Chapter 6

Dislaimers : See Part One

XI (Hunger) PG-13

Soval straightened his tunic and watched with appreciation as Amanda dressed. Her trim form was graceful and he fought down the desire to take her again. He was grateful for the invitation to dine with Captain Archer in the Captain's mess. She was correct, they did need to go find some sustenance; he heard a strange sound coming from her midsection.

Amanda blushed as her stomach growled. She was starving and wanted a nice thick steak. Clearly all the activity had made her hungry. As she pulled on her clothing and zipped the suit, she could feel Soval's eyes on her. She was grateful for her hunger or she would be jumping his bones again.

"I am starved, Soval. I could eat a horse."

"Why would you wish to eat such an animal?"

She saw the look of horror on his face. "Oh for heavens sake it is just an expression."

"Expression? An idiom then?"

"Yes, I would never eat a horse. A thick juicy steak would be wonderful, however. It means I am really hungry."

His brow rose. "A vegetarian diet is far healthier for you."

Amanda wrinkled her nose. "I like vegetarian food sometimes, Soval. I like Steak and chicken. I do not think I can give them up."

He folded his arms. "It is my duty to see to your health and well being."

"Then do not try to stop me from ordering a thick steak. " She

The truth was she only ate meat on occasion when she craved it. BBQ generally broke her vegetarian resolve. The chef made this wonderful BBQ steak with fried potatoes that Amanda could not resist.

XII (Solutions) PG

Soval and Amanda entered the Captain's mess together. Soval felt better now that he had slept and was bonded to Amanda. Despite her being human he was able to gain a measure of additional control from her. He theorized that despite the upheaval she as an emotional being was better equipped to deal with the changes that affected their emotions. He did not understand why she seemed to have almost Vulcan like emotional controls.I will need to meditate on this

Captain Archer had a meal prepared for them and they all sat down together. Amanda was very nervous as she had never eaten with the Captain before. The closest she had come was when she had been trying to gain Commander Tucker's attention. She found herself moving closer to Soval. He might be a grumpy, sarcastic Vulcan, but he was hers. He had promised to keep her safe and he outranked everyone here. For the first time she thought that was a good thing.

"You want me to do what!" Amanda said jumping up. "No way, Nada it ain't happening! I may be bonded to Soval but I want a proper wedding with my parents and a preacher."

"Amanda, Captain Archer is making a very logical suggestion," Soval said, Shocked that she had refused to marry him.

Amanda noticed his hurt expression. He was so closed off and stoic. She sighed. "Soval, I want to marry you. It is too important a thing to be used just to defend me in a court marshal. It won't matter anyway. They need a scapegoat and I am it. "She touched his injured hand lightly. "I want to have my family there with us."

Soval sensed she was not refusing to be his mate, rather she did not want to cheapen the ceremony. He could respect that logic to a degree.

"Amanda, if you are my wife I can protect you." His fingers touched her lips silencing her. "I can say I ordered you to go to your post. That along with your Captain's orders will protect you. If not that, as my wife you would have diplomatic immunity."

"Your orders, Sir? Why would I follow them? You are not my ambassador." A little shocked she slipped back to a more formal mode.

T'Pol looked at Trip who was fighting not to laugh. She glared at him and looked at Soval who had a blank look on his face. Cultural blindness was still a problem for their species. She wondered if it ever would be solved.

"Amanda, on Vulcan a bond-mate or wife obeys her mate." The Sub-commander was seriously thinking of writing out a PADD with all relative information for Amanda Cole.

Amanda looked confused and asked the question T'Pol had hoped she would not. "Why would they do that?"

Now Commander Tucker smiled and looked away.

Soval understood now what was wrong.

T'Pol sighed and answered. "We obey our bond-mate because we belong to them."

"Oh, alright," Amanda said. Then she jumped up as the implications hit her. "You are talking spiritually, right? We are not property."

"No, a bond-mate or wife belongs to her mate. He has authority over her," Soval answered. He did not understand her fear.

"No, that can not be. I am a free person." Amanda said backing away in a mild panic. T'Pol could understand her fears. She had suffered the same fear when she had been forced to marry Koss. She had not wanted him or trusted him and the idea of being owned by a male she disliked was horrifying. _It was the check tot he political power of women in the clan. One day she would explain this to Amanda._

"Corporal, it is not that bad. Nothing truly changes," she said. She looked at Trip who moved to her side. He sensed she wanted them to show Amanda it would be alright.

"Amanda, it is not a big deal. I may technically be able to own T'Pol but I am still her inferior officer as the chief engineer here. I love her and would never do anything to make her feel less then the other half of my soul." Trip offered his fingers to T'Pol who touched then gratefully.

Amanda looked at Soval almost in a panic. Their situation was vastly different. Soval was older, out ranked her, and she sensed a very dominate personality. Amanda knew Soval tempered his actions and used diplomacy to get his way. Yet deep down he was a throw back to pre-reform days. He was a warrior in his soul and he would not be as flexible as Commander Tucker. He would insist on being in control.

Soval knew she was panicking. So much had happened in so little time and she was afraid. He held out his hand to her palm up; a human gesture rather then a Vulcan one. Amanda wanted to run away and hide. Her life was spinning out of her control, yet the need in Soval's face called to her.

"Ambassador, Sir I can not do this." She said. Even as she spoke her hand took his.

Soval smiled at her reply. No one but Amanda saw it. _It is agreeable when you address me as Sir._

Amanda blushed and looked down as he pulled her to his side. _I am not your property. Why must I do this?_ She looked into his eyes almost pleading.

He stroked her face as she sat by him. _Is it so bad to be mine? There is a reason, beloved. Do you trust me to explain the reason why? It is not what you think._

_I am afraid._

No one said a word as Amanda tried to understand this alien concept. It was clear a silent communication was going on and no one wanted to interfere.

"Corporal Cole, I can not order you to marry Ambassador Soval. That is not what I am trying to do. I would never force anyone to marry against their wishes," Captain Archer said. "The problem is Star Fleet will remove you as a body guard from Ambassador Soval even if you are cleared."

"Why? I have done my duty," Amanda said, suddenly afraid and lost. Only Soval's holding her had made her feel safe. Staying with him was vital to her. She shook as she understood submission to his wishes might be the only way.

They will do it to create an example of you," Archer said, clearly not pleased.

"Alright, Captain, Please marry us." _I trust you Soval._ "I do not wish to leave his side. He gets into to much trouble unless I am around."

Captain Archer stifled a laugh.

T'Pol and Soval's brows rose a fraction and Commander Tucker piped in. "She has you there, Ambassador." He chuckled as he watched Soval pull Amanda to his lap. A clear indication of his possession of her person.

Amanda felt his arms possess her and she smiled silently wondering how he intended to keep track of her. She had already decided he was getting a tracking device.

Soval caught that stray thought and he had to admit it was a reasonable precaution. He was going to look into it when they returned to Earth. Perhaps two would be better. One that could be scanned as an electronics device and one that carried a quantum signature. He held Amanda close for a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Part XIII (Compromise and Solutions)

"Soval, if Captain Archer marries us here I will still want a ceremony with my parents. I know it sounds crazy as we will likely have a Vulcan ceremony too. I guess maybe I want all the blessing we can get."

Soval locked his eyes onto her. "If that is your wish. Why would I complain when you will Vow to be mine thrice over?"

"Ok, "She said. "Captain, you could get into hot water for this."

"It will be fine Corporal. After all we are all family. The only thing you must remember is that this wedding took place immediately after the Ambassador arrived. I do not feel it is a lie from what I have been told. So I will just give it the official Star Fleet Stamp."

Tucker smiled at Soval's growl.

_Husband, that is not amusing,_ T'Pol sent.

_Well at least we know he is back to normal._

_What do you mean?_

_He is back to being grumpy and sarcastic,_ Tucker said as he sipped his tea.

T' Pol's brow rose sharply and Amanda noticed the silent communication going on. Clearly T'Pol was not pleased with the commander. Amanda looked at him and suddenly he seemed very young and immature. She wondered why she had ever been attracted to him. While Commander Tucker was good looking and charming, he was also irreverent and often impulsively immature. She wondered how T'Pol, a logical Vulcan, put up with him.

Soval, a quiet shadow, listened to her thoughts and was very pleased at what he heard. Amanda was now turning more to him.

T'Pol noted the fact that Amanda had moved closer to Soval. Perhaps she would not be so upset with Trip; his actions clearly pushed Amanda closer to her own bond-mate. That was definitely an improvement. T'Pol could admit to herself she was still not certain she trusted the MACO in this regard. Perhaps it was the fact that she could no longer function without Trip that made her so edgy and overprotective.

XIV (Annoyance)

Soval was annoyed. He did not wish to waste time with this useless court marshal since Amanda had done an excellent job of protecting him while he was under her care. This foolish need of humans to prescribe blame was an emotional response.

He chose his finest robes and laid them out. He was awaiting Amanda because he would need her help to button the robes. There was another issue that he found aggravating. Soval knew he needed to meditate but it would have to wait until he cleared his wife. He almost smiled at that thought.

The Human ceremony had been short but oddly touching. It lacked the bonding of a Vulcan ceremony but he could see it mattered to Amanda. Soval had promised that they could repeat their vows in front of one of her priests with her family present. He was also looking forward to being bound by a Vulcan priest. Soval had been surprised when Tucker had offered to stand as his best man and T'Pol had taken the place of the Matron of Honor for Amanda. He knew that T'Pol would stand for them but the fact that her mate would do so was amazing. He knew if Starfleet ever learned the truth about when the wedding occurred there would be serious consequences to all of their careers. Archer had insisted that no one would ever know from them. His assertion that it was not Starfleet's business what they did, had shocked him. Soval had questioned T'Pol about this privately and been informed that the Captain considered them a family. Soval's brow rose at that.

"They have adopted us, Ambassador. I suppose we are now part of Clan Archer and Enterprise."

"I think not, T'Pol. I refuse to consider Jonathan Archer as my head of house. If we are indeed family then I will need to adopt them into my clan."

T'Pol's brows rose. "Indeed. I had hoped you would see the logic of this." She to had no intention of allowing Jonathan Archer such a role. She considered him a fine man and perhaps a younger brother. However, he did not have the maturity for head of house.

Soval huffed. It seemed he now had 79 new human family members .and one Denoblian. Soval knew it was only proper that he take them all under his protection. It was well that T'Pol was already his daughter. He wondered how this would look in a thousand years to the archivists. He sighed and wondered what the High command would say to this increase in his family? He sent the order to Vulcan as soon as the wedding was finished.

He came back to the present as his wife keyed the door. "You look most agreeable, my wife."

Amanda shifted nervously. She disliked the formal dress uniform.

"Thanks, you look handsome, Soval. I do not think you can go to the ready room dressed in that." She was amused at his attire. He wore only shorts.

"I am afraid I must request your assistance."

Amanda chastened moved to his side. "I forgot. I am sorry for teasing you."

He traced her face lightly. "It pleases me that you can over look my imperfections."

She picked up his robe and helped him into it. "What imperfections?" Her eyes took in his solid form. Lust and love flowed to him from the tips of her fingers.

"Close the clasps, wife, or I will not allow you to leave this room for many hours. I do not believe that will aid your case."

Amanda laughed, liking his dry humor. How could she ever have thought he did not have a sense of humor?

There was a knock on the door. Amanda quickly closed his robe and moved aside so Soval could answer the door. The door opened and Lt Reed was standing there.

"Excuse me, sir. I am sorry to disturb you." He paused and gave them both an apologetic look. "I am afraid I must escort Corporal Cole to the hearing."

Soval stiffened. "You are not required, Lt. Reed. I will escort Amanda to the Captain."

Amanda moved to his side. She took his hand in hers." Soval, it is procedure. The Captain has been most kind by not putting me in the brig. Please let me go with Lt. Reed. I do not wish to get him or Captain Archer in trouble for helping us."

Soval looked down on his wife. "As you wish my, wife." Malcolm Reed's Eyes grew big at this comment but he wisely said nothing. Then Soval said, "you and your team may escort us both."

Malcolm signed with relief. He swallowed hard his throat still hurt form the Ambassadors' attack.

"Yes ,Sir, it will be an honor sir." He stepped back and motioned the other MACO's to stand back a respectful distance.

"I have no concerns for Amanda's safety with you guarding her, Lt. Reed."

"Thank you, Sir," Reed said.

"We are family, Lt. Reed, one guards that above all else."

"Sir?"

"As an added protection for the Captain and crew of Enterprise and for all your work for my people I have formally adopted you all into my Clan."

Reed stumbled against Soval his worries on the top of his thoughts… "Sir?"

Amanda grinned at his pole axed look. She walked a few steps behind Soval enjoying the view.

"It means that if we need it, Vulcan must come to our Aid, Lt. Reed. We are all now part of Vulcan."

"Ah….Thank you. I think." He said He swallowed hard not knowing what this would mean to them.

"I found it wise to do this to protect you all. I have concerns that it will be needed to balance the scales with Starfleet. Do not worry, Lt. You will not be required to call me Father." _Reed would be an obedient son unlike some. I fear however he would be to obedient. _

A MACO chuckled only to get a hash look.

"He adopted you all, Sgt. Peters," Amanda said, laughing.

The MACO blanched. "He can do that? How come?"

"Yes, be grateful, Sgt. Peters, it is the only reason I am allowing this escort," Soval said once more in his sarcastic mode.


	8. Chapter 8

XV (Awe)

Ensign Hoshi Sato received the hail from the Vulcan Cruisers Surak, Sehlat, and T 'Marta, requesting their location. She immediately gave their coordinates per the Captain's orders. It seemed that Captain Archer wanted the Vulcan cruisers around for once. This thought worried her a little as she knew that under normal circumstances this would bother him deeply. She, like most of the crew, had no idea what was about to happen. She wondered if the ships were coming to take the Ambassador home.

-------------------------------------

T' Pau was not pleased. How could Soval even consider bonding with a human? She had considered ordering him to Vulcan but knew as long as his bond-mate was at risk he would not leave her. Males were so illogical at times. She looked at her own mate Solkar and knew she was indeed fortunate to have so wise and logical a mate. His suggestion that they go to assist the situation was wise. It was the most expedient way to resolve this situation. She also had a desire to meet these Starfleet Admirals but she could not, and would not, set foot on Earth. This way was indeed the wisest course. They would arrive in less then one Terran hour.

Jonathan Archer smoothed his uniform. T' Pol stood at his side and Trip lead the honor guard. He hated this having to put on a show for the brass when they were so clearly wrong.

The Honor Guard stood at attention as Admirals Forrest and Gardner boarded Enterprise. They were followed by Captain Tate and Commander Fields.

"Welcome aboard Enterprise, Sirs." Jonathan said.

"It is good to see you too, Jon. I just wish it was under more pleasant circumstances."

"Yes, Sir," Jon said.

"Sub-Commander T' Pol, it is good to see you." Admiral Forrest said, smiling.

"It is agreeable to see you again, Admiral," she responded.

"Sir, I have arranged that we can use the Captains Ready Room. I believe that will allow us the most room."

"Lead the way, Jon. The sooner this is over the better for Earth and Vulcan relations. We can not have then believing we do not care to protect their Ambassador."

T'pol's brow shot up and she was ready to inform the Admiral he was mistaken. The reply was forestalled by the Captain.

"Sir, I do not believe that Ambassador Soval bears us any ill will."  
At least not yet, Jon thought.

"Of course not Captain." Admiral Gardner said," Ambassador Soval knows we will address this failure swiftly and severely."

"Of course not, Captain," Admiral Gardner said," Ambassador Soval knows we will address this failure swiftly and severely."

_What an ass._ Tucker sent to his mate. _He has no clue about Vulcans does he?_

_I do not believe he does_, T' Pol agreed._ I am certain Ambassador Soval will correct that oversight most efficiently._

Tucker had to bite back a grin. He had to admit he looked forward to seeing Gardner put in his place by Soval.

They arrived at the Ready room and everyone entered. Hoshi came up to Captain Archer.

"Sir, we received a message from the Vulcan Council."

"What is it, Hoshi, you seem concerned?"

"Yes, sir. "She looked at the Admirals. "Sir, Lady T'Pau is coming to observe the proceedings. She has requested we wait for her arrival. That will be 55.2 minutes, Sir."

Captain Archer was stunned. He looked at the senior Starfleet officers and could see they were as well.

Admiral Forrest answered for Archer. "Tell Lady T' Pau we will await her arrival."

"Yes, Sir, I will, " the Ensign said, slipping away. She had a feeling that the situation just got a lot more complicated.

The MACOs arrived with their prisoner and were relieved at once. They were ordered to the Docking bay to act as the escort for the head of the Vulcan High command.

Soval entered the room and was immediately greeted by the Starfleet officers. He looked at Admiral Forrest and tried to rein in his annoyance. Forrest had been a long time ally and perhaps even a friend. It was for this reason alone that he did not caustically demand they release Amanda to his care.

"Live long and Prosper, Admiral," He said, forcing himself to follow strict diplomatic Protocols.

"Peace and long life, Ambassador," was the practiced response.

"It seems your leader has taken an interest in these proceedings," Admiral Gardner said. He seemed overly pleased with this fact. He had long wanted  
to meet the Vulcan leader.

Soval shot him an icy glare. "Lady T'Pau is always interested in justice, Admiral."  
_I wonder what else my niece is planning?_

"You can be assured that justice will be done here today, Ambassador. " Admiral Forrest said, suddenly aware that something more was happening here. Ambassador Soval seemed most agitated.

"Indeed, Admiral, I shall ensure that," Soval snapped. "This entire situation is a waste of time and resources."

He felt Amanda stiffen. Her hand touching him lightly. _Please Soval calm down._

He looked at her and took a calming breath. As you wish. With flourish he moved his robes out of the way and took a seat behind Amanda.

Captain Jonathan Archer let out the breath he had been holding. He had been certain Soval was going to deck someone again. He hurriedly went to the coffee machine. "Would anyone care for a cup of coffee?"

Admiral Gardner smiled. "Yes, Captain, that would be very good. Cream with three sugars."

"Just sugar, Jon," Admiral Forrest said.

Archer quickly prepared the drinks. He looked at the Ambassador.

The Ambassador answered his silent inquiry. "Elderberry Tea would be most welcome, Jonathan, for all of us." His look included T'Pol and Tucker.

"You got it, Sir," Archer said, Smiling. _Maybe I am getting this silent communication down?_

_I would have liked black coffee_, Amanda said, _with lots of sugar._

Soval looked at her. _Sugar is bad for you. You will like the tea._

Amanda glared at him. She folded her arms mutinously.

Soval merely handed her the first cup of tea. He then handed the rest to T'Pol and Commander Tucker.

This action did not go unnoticed. Nor did the evil glare that Corporal Cole gave Vulcan's senior ambassador. If looks could kill he would be a dead man.

_We will discuss my choices in beverages at a more opportune time._

Soval sipped his tea wisely refraining form further comment.

XVI (Surprises)

T'Pau arrived half an hour latter much too every ones surprise. Soval was certain that they had pushed the cruisers past their safe speed. He noted that Commander Tucker was restless, clearly wanting to get a look at the Vulcan's engines.

T'Pol took a calming breath and silently wondered if it was too late to hide from the coming explosion of tempers. A Vulcan rarely lost their temper but when it happened it was explosive.

The formal greetings were brief, T'Pau's words chilling the Starfleet officers.  
"I am here to see that Vulcan's interests are preserved; all of her citizens are valued by us. I will expect that justice will be served." She looked straight at the Admirals unblinking, then took a seat behind Soval and Amanda.

Jonathan Archer could almost pity them. While T' Pau was young by Vulcan standards her presence and control were impossible to explain. It was as if she was all Vulcan. Jonathan knew from experience that the Vulcan Matriarch was a formidable individual and not a person anyone in his or her right mind would care to cross. He could not believe that the officers could not understand what was happening; T' Pau had clearly sided with Amanda Cole by sitting behind her.

Admiral Forest called the court to session.

"Sir, if I may. These charges are not appropriate, " said Archer. He was hoping to end this without an incident.

"Captain Archer, we have allowed you to act as defense council. You may present your evidence at the appropriate time," Admiral Gardener snapped. "This hearing will proceed."

"But sir-"_ at least I tried. I tried to keep them from making idiotsof themselves._

"Enough, Captain Archer, or you will face charges yourself," Gardener said.

Jonathan Archer sat down and knew that there was no way now to prevent Soval from losing his temper.

The next hour was filled with the prosecutions case against Corporal Amanda Cole. Jonathan Archer tried valiantly to move the discussion toward who had ordered Amanda to leave her post. He would at this point gladly sacrifice his career to protect Soval and Earth Vulcan relations.

T'Pau listened to the various points made by the human Prosecutor. She had to admit he presented his case most logically for a man who did not have all the facts. It was also very clear that Starfleet was determined to place the blame for the kidnapping on the young human's shoulders. This of course could not be allowed. She looked at Soval and could tell his controls were being sorely tested. Her Uncle was not the most patient of Vulcans. This fact made him an excellent choice for Earth but in this instant it was not a good thing.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Logical Life-Mates**

by FireStar

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not Own Star Trek in any of its forms. Sadly, it was invented by Gene Rodenberry and belongs to the corporations now.

PART 2

XVII (Lost Cause)

The prosecution rested its case and Jonathan Archer rose slowly. He took a deep breath and called Ambassador Soval to the bench. The Ambassador was sworn in and he glared at Archer. The idea that he might lie was offensive to him. Yet he understood why the Captain was doing this. It was all about presentation.

"Ambassador, do you feel Corporal Cole did her duty to you?"

Soval looked at the tribunal and in a clear voice said "She followed all of the orders she was given Captain."

"Do you believe she protected you to the best of her ability given those orders? Do you know who ordered her to return to her station? Do you believe that we have the right to convene this hearing?"

"Yes, Corporal Cole protested leaving me. She was, however, ordered to resume her station. The orders to do this came from Lt. Reed who stated that the Captain ordered everyone to stations. When she would have disobeyed that order to leave me, I commanded her to go. No, this hearing is not appropriate given the circumstances."

"Thank you, Ambassador. Sir, I reserve the right to ask more in a moment."

"Agreed, Captain. Commander, do you have questions for this witness?" Admiral Forrest asked.

"Yes, Sir. Ambassador Soval, why do you believe this is not appropriate? Why would the Corporal obey your orders and not those of her superior officers? Why would she risk a court marshal to stay at your side?"

Archer looked down and smiled. He had hoped that this question would be asked by the Commander.

Commander Tucker grinned and looked at his own wife who merely crossed her arms. Malcolm Reed looked down and away fighting to hide his own amusement. The stoic Armory officer was hard pressed not to smile.

Jonathan Archer counted to ten slowly waiting for the bomb shell to drop.

"Amanda Cole is a citizen of Vulcan. She must by law obey the orders of its Ambassador," Soval said calmly. He was going to enjoy making the Terrans squirm.

The Tribunal all looked at him in shock. Then they looked at T' Pau for confirmation and she merely nodded her head in acknowledgement fighting her own amusement.

Commander Fields looked up in shock. He blurted out "How is it she is a citizen of Vulcan?"

Ambassador Soval looked at him sharply. He was clearly not used to explaining himself. Admiral Forrest took a deep breath and waited.

"Amanda Cole is a member of the House of Surak, and as such she is a citizen of Vulcan. As a citizen obeying her Ambassador she committed no breach of duty."

"How in Hades name did that happen?" the Commander demanded. "No human has ever been granted Vulcan Citizenship."

Amanda giggled unable to resist. She got a firm look from Commander Fields.

"She married into the House of course. Upon her marriage her name was added to the clan roles and she of course became a citizen."

"Married? Who'd she marry?" He could not imagine when an enlisted MACO could have met a Vulcan of such high stature let alone have had time to marry them.

Soval stood up now patience ending. The answer should have been fairly obvious to all. He looked at Amanda and commanded: "My Wife, Attend."

He held out two fingers. Amanda scrambled to her feet and was at his side in an instant. Her fingers touched his. Soval glared at the Admirals. "You will cease this foolishness at once. Amanda is not yours to command. She is my wife and is bound to obey my commands. A wife must always yield to her husband's will. I ordered her to obey Lt. Reed's command. I did not believe that there would be any danger to myself. Amanda however was right to want to remain. I was kidnapped and then recovered. I have suffered no lasting harm. As to why it is inappropriate, the fact is, as my wife she has diplomatic immunity so you may not charge her."

Soval looked at the tribunal with contempt.

Admiral Gardner's face showed rage. He could not believe that the Vulcan Ambassador would show them so little respect. He was not about to allow that slight to pass.

"That is not possible. When did you marry the girl? It is clear you wish to protect her. Her? I find it hard to believe you would marry her to do that. "

"You will speak with respect to she who is my wife," Soval said coldly. Two of the Vulcan Guards tensed. "We were bonded before this incident. We were married by Captain Archer," Soval said, speaking the full truth in the proper order.

Commander Fields looked at Jonathan Archer. "You did not inform Starfleet of this?"

"The ambassador requested we wait until Amanda's family was told. It seemed like a logical request at the time," Jonathan Archer said simply. "I did try to inform you before we began today."

Admiral Forrest now understood why Soval was so agitated. He knew enough about Vulcans to know that they were extremely protective of their families, especially their wives. He knew that this was getting into dangerous territory.

"How do we know this?" Gardner said angry. He disliked the MACO because  
she had once rejected his advances. Amanda moved closer to Soval, forgetting they were touching as she recalled the event.

Soval's face darkened. "Amanda is my wife by your laws and bonded mate by Vulcan's. She has all the privileges that includes. She will be released from her enlistment or assigned as my guard until it is finished. It is your choice. I will not allow you to use her as a pawn or scapegoat."

Admiral Forrest could see this falling into a full diplomatic incident. He stood up.

"We had no idea, Ambassador. I congratulate you both on your marriage." He forestalled Gardner's next rant. He swallowed as he glared at Archer.

"I will of course dismiss the charges. Clearly there has been a miscommunication."

"No," Gardner said. "That is not acceptable. We should dismiss her with a dishonorable discharge. She violated orders and policy."

"Why?" Captain Archer asked. "She has done no wrong. Bringing charges was a waste of time. She acted under orders as any good soldier would."

"She did not have permission to marry," Gardner said, "As an enlisted person she must have her commanding officer's permission. In this case Starfleets."

Archer's brow rose. He had not considered that possible charge. He had not thought to ask Starfleet about this. _After all he had given permission._

Amanda had had enough. She stood up. "With respect, Sir, I do not need permission. I did ask Captain Archer if it violated the regulations. He said it did not. I ask Commander T'Pol if it violated Vulcan laws she said it did not. With respect, Sir, I am an adult. I bonded with Soval of my own free will. He is my husband and the father of my unborn child."

That statement stopped Gardner mid rant. His jaw hit the floor. He looked at her incredulously.

Both of T'Pau's brows rose at that statement. It seemed it was time for her to step in before relations were damaged by the human's emotional responses.

"May I address the Tribunal?"

Forrest nodded, too stunned to speak.

"I speak with the Voice of Vulcan. Ambassador Soval and his wife are citizens of our world. They are entitled to all the protections we can give them. We recognize this union and if necessary will fight to preserve it. No one may interfere with a bonded couple; It is one of our most sacred laws." Her steely gaze made even Admiral Forrest Flinch.

Captain Tate spoke. "Surly you must want justice. Someone must pay for the ambassadors kidnapping?"

"We wish justice, Captain. Vulcan understands that mistakes can happen. We have no desire for the innocent to pay for such errors," T' Pau said.

XVIII (Submission)

Gardner fumed. He knew he could not win this argument. He glared at Jonathan Archer and his command staff. It was more then clear that Enterprise's senior staff had known the truth.

Admiral Forrest silenced any retort he would have made. "We will of course honor your request, Lady T'Pau. We value Vulcan as a friend and ally."

Captain Tate looked on and almost felt sorry for the Admirals. He had been ordered to sit on this tribunal but in his heart he agreed with Jonathan Archer this had been a witch hunt.

The court was dismissed it became clear that fence mending was needed. Captain Archer suggested they all retire to the Mess hall to have something to eat and talk in a more congenial manner.

_So now we have to get along?_ Soval sent "Let us go be diplomatic then. He scowled.

_Well, Soval, you are the diplomat_, Amanda sent, fighting not to giggle. He was even more crusty then usual. He was clearly not ready to kiss and make up with Starfleet.

Admiral Gardner could sense Ambassador Soval's contempt for him and for Starfleet. He had always suspected that the Vulcan disliked and distrusted them. Now he had proof of this and he could do little about it as long as Admiral Forrest was in charge. His superior was clearly not happy with the turn of events. Gardner was certain that the only thing that had prevented a full diplomatic incident was the long standing friendship between the human and Vulcan. This entire situation was intolerable, Captain Archer should have informed them of this relationship. The situation was now highly dicey and it would become controversial as well, once Earth's press got a hold of the facts. Starfleet was still suffering three years later from the Terra-Prime incident. What was Soval thinking? There surely could be no viable offspring produced? What would it mean to human and Vulcan relations if the child survived? Gardner knew that if Dr. Phlox was in charge of the care of Amanda Cole then the chances were reasonable that the fetus could be born. He refused to call it a baby because it was in his opinion an abomination like Tucker and T'Pol's brat. Fortunately his involvement in Terra Prime had never been discovered. He could still act if he was careful.

Amanda was feeling uneasy around all the staff officers. She was still, despite her new marriage, just a MACO. She moved closer to Soval, determined to guard him because she truly did not trust Admiral Gardner. Admiral Forrest was a good man and she respected him deeply. She had no doubt that he had been acting in good faith. His apology had been heartfelt and honest. Amanda found she understood why Soval considered the man a friend.

T'Pol went over to Amanda's side. She could sense the MACO's discomfort and thought to ease it.

"Sub-Commander," Amanda said.She bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement.

T'Pol addressed Amanda, "I believe it may be wise for me to give you this." She handed Amanda a small PADD with various customs and traditions outlined. "I know thy husband will help you learn our ways but perhaps it might be easier if you have a reference point. I know how hard it is to adapt to a different culture and traditions."

Amanda was surprised and oddly pleased at this first apparent olive branch. "Thank you. I would prefer not to be totally ignorant," She said. "Would you like me to write one for you?" She was willing to return the favor.

"That would be most helpful. I have learned many human behaviors but it would be wise to learn more."

"Why is that, Sub-Commander?" Admiral Forrest asked, his tone polite and inquiring.

T'Pol was taken aback and was uncertain how to answer without lying. Amanda came to her rescue. "Sir, Sub-Commander T'Pol has been a wonderful XO. I think she would like to become more skilled. After all, Sir, humans are not logical and we are bound to confuse Vulcans. Now I have only been on Enterprise about six months but even I can see where cultural miscommunication can occur. I mean, sometimes just our slang can cause confusion. This morning for example I said I was hungry enough to eat a horse."

As Amanda expected T'Pol looked sick. "See. They don't understand it is an idiom."

"OH. Yes, I suppose that communication would be improved. Sub-Commander, perhaps if you have time you could produce a PADD for Starfleet?"

Amanda looked away trying not to laugh. T'Pol now recovered, nodded.

"I would be honored, sir. Though perhaps a linguist might be better suited to the task."

"Yes, of course. I would not wish to take away from your duties. I will speak to Ambassador Soval later about it,." the Admiral said, knowing full well that Soval was not in a receptive mood right now.

Captain Archer hurried to see what was keeping Chef. He had no intention of allowing this to become a problem. The sooner the Admirals were gone the better it would be for all of them. He noticed T' Pau was observing them all very closely and felt like a kid on his best behavior. He resisted pulling at his collar. The Vulcan leader seemed to catch everything. He was fairly certain she had deduced the relationship between T'Pol and Trip. She did not, however, seem inclined to expose them. He hoped there would be no difficulties over that.

Chef brought out the main course. Jonathan Archer smiled as he caught the look sent. The dish was one of his favorites. If you had told him 7 years ago he would learn to love vegetarian lasagna he would have laughed. Even the cheese was something he loved to munch on. He called everyone to the table and they all took their places. Even T' Pau seemed interested in the food. For once he was grateful for the Vulcan customs of silence during a meal.

XIX (Orders and Resignation.)

"Any future alien relationships must be reported to Starfleet at one," Admiral Gardner said.

"Yes, Sir, any future new relationship must be approved," Jonathan Archer said. "About Corporal Cole?"

"We will have orders sent assigning her to guard the ambassador until her enlistment is over. We have arranged an exchange program," Forrest said.

Jon smiled. "Wonderful. So will I be getting an other Vulcan officer?"

"No, Jon, I think perhaps Columbia could use one," Forrest said, smiling.

T'Pol's brow rose at that. She was grateful Trip had gone over to the Surak to check out the engines. His smirk would have given them away for certain.

T'Pau watched the young human engineer and was impressed at the questions he asked. She considered what having such a man on Vulcan would do to the society. She found he was highly gifted and now she could understand what had attracted her cousin to him. There was a certain innocence to him, a wonder at learning and growing that was all too often missing after a few years in space. It seemed that Vulcan was indeed going to have to learn to embrace humanity. If two such well rounded and logical Vulcans could choose mates from among them it was only a matter of time before more Vulcans discovered how fascinating humans were. She decided it would be wise for the researchers to find a way to produce viable offspring. It would be unfortunate to lose such important family lines.

Tucker looked up from his work and was surprised to see he was being observed. "Ma'am, Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was observing your technique on the injectors. Is there a reason you removed the protective coating?"

"Yes. It is a better conductor. We do not have to clean them as often. By doing this we have reduced time by about ten percent…" Trip was surprised, he did not know T'Pau was an engineer.

"Efficiency is improved, but does it affect the safety?" She asked.

"Not that we have noticed. In fact with less build up of residue I believe safety has increased. I can send you the details of the procedure and all our tests," Trip offered.

Once more T'Pau was surprised. There was no hesitancy in Commander Tucker's offer. He acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world to share information with her people. T'Pau considered the ways they had restrained humanity and found this attitude surprising. She had chosen to allow the Human access because she trusted him and now it seemed that trust was well placed. Of course the fact that Soval had adopted the crew helped foster that trust. She was willing to admit that the trust was greatest in the senior staff. She trusted Archer like a brother now because of the bondings of Tucker and Amanda Cole. The rest of the senior staff was loyal to Archer and that earned them their places. The crew was accepted because of the debt Vulcan owed them.

"We found a few ways to tweak the engines, "Trip said. "I think if we had a dock we could perhaps get the ship to warp six with a few adjustments. The new injectors helped a lot, we can now maintain speed for a lot longer."

T' Pau was curious why the human thought that. The fastest Vulcan ship was only warp 7.5. If this was indeed possible, the humans would soon be on an equal footing with them as far as speed went.

"I have several designs that I want to test one day. T'Pol seems to think they may improve efficiency unfortunately it is not safe or practical to test them in space."

"Perhaps you would consider taking a sabbatical and working on the designs on Vulcan?"

Tucker looked up and blushed as if he just remembered who he had been talking to. "That would be interesting. I would have to get leave from the Captain and I would need T'Pol. I am not sure he would let us both go or that Starfleet would approve."

"You are Vulcan. It is not for them to Approve. I could order you both home. It is time that you formalize your vows with my cousin."

Tucker smiled. "You could? Well let me at least talk to the Captain. He is our friend as well as our superior officer. Maybe you could order us all to Vulcan. We could all uses some R and R and it is a beautiful place. I think the crew would like it. To bad we don't have and exchange program. He stuttered a moment. You mean you approve of T'Pol and me?"

"Thee has a good idea, I shall suggest it to Admiral Forrest. T'Pol has chosen thee and thee are a worthy male for a human. I have come to value your species. I think it would be beneficial to us to learn more of you and it would be far wiser to learn from family that may be more understanding of our foibles."

Trip grinned and then began to laugh. "Logical." Praised and insulted all at once and the funny thing was she had no idea she had done so.

T' Pau could not see what he considered humorous.

"I agree family is more forgiving. I just hope you can keep that in mind as well. Humans are at best illogical and emotional," said Trip.

"Indeed," T' Pau said, "that is one of the reasons I have decided to decline a seat on the Federation council. I believe it would be wiser to send someone with more experience with humans to so important a post."

Trip sobered and knew this was not going to go over well on Earth.

"I will tell them before we depart," T' Pau said. It was not the only reason but it was a logical excuse that the humans might well accept. We have much rebuilding to do and I believe that the Federation will understand this."

Archer watched as Soval seemed to listen intently to Amanda. He could not believe how attentive the Ambassador was. He could also not believe how protective Amanda was being as she did not leave his side. He knew that she did not trust Starfleet and oddly enough Jon shared her fears. Having Vulcan's highest officers here in open space made him nervous. He still remembered the mirror universe and he had to admit the Admiral Gardner of this place was just like the other. He shuttered at the thought of the Terran Empire. No not as long as he was alive.

Admiral Gardner watched as Soval protected the MACO. He could not believe that she had chosen a Vulcan over him. A Vulcan that was three times her age, a creature that had no emotions and was cranky and rude. How could any human choose to be with an alien? He could not imagine that. While he had seen Orion slave girls and considered them interesting, he had no desire to bed one. Ok, maybe he did, but to have a relationship? Never in a hundred years. He glanced at T'Pol. The Vulcan was pretty enough if one liked an ice cube. He shook his head and began to formulate regulations to prevent such occurrences in the future.

Admiral Gardner was also concerned about this so called adoption. How could Soval adopt the entire crew? What would it mean to Earth /Vulcan relations? Would it affect the citizenships of the crew? What if the Crew decided to call Vulcan and not Earth home? This ship was Starfleet's flag ship and he did not have any desire to see it under alien control.


	10. Chapter 10

**Logical Life-Mates - Part 2**

**Logical Life-Mates**

by FireStar

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not Own Star Trek in any of its forms. Sadly, it was invented by Gene Rodenberry and belongs to the corporations now.

PART 2

Part XX (Changes)

Captain Archer sighed in relief as the Avenger went to warp. They had managed to actually improve relations. A plan to allow T'Pol and Trip to go to Vulcan had been set in place and T'Pau had agreed to send Vulcan High Command officers to replace them, as well as ten other officers who would be working in pairs on various Starfleet ships. What was surprising to Jonathan was that four officers volunteered to fly back with the Avenger. This act of good faith made the concessions that Starfleet made for Amanda Cole and Soval seem worth it… Soval for his part had declined a ride back to Earth stating he had to return to Vulcan first.

Admiral Forrest had smiled. "I guess you have to introduce your wife to the family."

Soval's brow rose at that and Amanda would have sworn T'Pol was smiling.

"Yes, then we will return to Earth to meet Amanda's family," he said

"I can hardly wait. My mom is going to love you," Amanda said. "She will never believe I caught such a handsome fellow."

Soval sighed determining that she was teasing him. He was not looking forward to meeting Amanda's family. He had forgotten he would have to. He wondered briefly if he could spirit her away for a few years.

"They are not that bad, Soval. I know my folks will like you. Besides my dad can hardly complain that about anything as you will have married me three times. Plus he won't have to pay for a big wedding." She winked at him.

"Amanda, that is hardly a reason to be pleased. Why would one pay so much?"

"Yes it is, Soval. My Uncle Rick wanted Stephen and Gloria to elope to save money. He offered them ten thousand credits. He figured it be cheaper."

"Was it?"

"Nope, Aunt Grace found out and gave him a hard time. It was so funny," Amanda said. "They only had a small wedding and it was twenty thousand. So dad will owe you for that. The wedding itself is not expensive, it is the party after. Don't worry, we will just have a simple BBQ. We will have a potluck. That will be fun and informal."

"BBQ? Roasted vegetables? Amanda, I do not think I would care to be around roasted meats," Soval said.

"Opps… Maybe not. Well, I will think of something," Amanda said smiling. "Nope, a roasted pig would not work. Soval, it will work out. Besides, I think you need to go rest now."

"I do not need rest."

"Yes you do. You are being grumpy again. I can tell you are not feeling well."

"I do not feel," Soval said with wounded dignity.

"Oh for Pete sake. Come on," Amanda said.

"Who is this Pete?" he demanded.

Amanda slowly counted to ten. _I swear I am going to give he and T'Pol a language course._ "It is a phrase. Now lets get you to your quarters."

"Ambassador Soval, you should rest. The doctor is worried about you," Trip said. "He threatened to put you back in sick bay." _That was a lie, but Amanda needed all the help she could get._

"Attend me then, my wife," Soval said, his annoyance very clear to them both. "I believe you too should rest."

Soval left the captains ready room with a swish of his regal robes. Amanda had a feeling he was very annoyed. She also knew that he would not hesitate to let her know in detail in private. Wining this argument might not have been worth it.

Part XXI (Rumors)

Jonathan Archer held his hands up to silence the crew. After a moment they all feel silent. "I know this may seem hard to believe and that you all have questions. If you will remain silent all will be answered for you. Sub-Commander T' Pol will explain the situation and how it can and will effect our lives. Sub Commander."

"Captain Archer is correct. I will endeavor to answer all your concerns. First let me begin by saying what Ambassador Soval has done is considered an honor on Vulcan. It has never been done to a non Vulcan. It is a measure of his respect for this captain and crew that has compelled him to do this thing. The Ambassador has asked me to explain this to you all. Ambassador Soval understands that each of you has gone above and beyond their duty in serving this ship and captain. He has come to respect this crew above all of humanity. He sees Enterprise as the best of what humanity is and can be. We on Vulcan owe this ship and crew a debt we can never repay. You have saved the life of one of our greatest diplomats, consequently Soval has decided to adopt you all into his clan. This does not mean you will lose anything, rather that you have gained something. While Earth is your home world Vulcan too will now embrace you. If you ever desire or have a need that Vulcan can provide we will be there for you. You may live and work on Vulcan just as any citizen may and if you need our help for medical or other needs we will seek to provide it."

There were voices softly taking now. T'Pol looked out at the offenders. "We do not seek to frighten you."

A crewmen raised their hand.

"Yes, Crewman Elise."

"We are still citizens of Terra?"

"Yes, the only difference is you are now citizens of Vulcan as well."

"We can live and go to school there?" Ensign Hoshi Sato asked. She was clearly excited at the prospect. She was thinking of the Vulcan language base.

"Yes, you would be required to attend as any citizen would. It would be allowed," T'Pol explained.

"We can buy land there?"

"That is possible in a way, Sgt. Even the Ambassador could not change the law completely at this time. You could buy land but it would have to be returned to a Vulcan or an other member of the family. It would be yours for your lifetime and the lifetime of your mates. After that it would be returned to Vulcan. It could not be sold to a non Vulcan unless it was one of the others who were adopted."

"Sub Commander, does this mean we are all related?" the Chef asked.

"We are all of the same clan now," T'Pol answered. "Ambassador Soval's clan has over 250,000 members."

"Wow," Chef said. "Must make for a heck of a Christmas party."

T' Pol's brow rose. "Vulcans do not have Christmas parties."

The room burst out laughing. Trip grinned. "It looks like some Vulcans will."

"Indeed," T'Pol said. The implications of this act now setting in.

"Yes and I look forward to the certain traditions like mistletoe," Trip said.

Amanda giggled." Well at least maybe they can be the elves."

"We are not elves," Soval said.

"Nope, not a red rosy cheek among them," Amanda said. "We will work on that." She impulsively kissed his cheek.

The room fell into a stunned silence.

"I believe that there should be mistletoe for that activity." Soval said dryly.

"We will just have to pretend then," Amanda whispered. "I won't do it again, I promise," she said, knowing she made him uncomfortable.

"Well I think this is great," Hoshi said. "We all have a second home now. Just think of all we can learn and see."

"Yes , It could be interesting," Dr. Phlox said. "The Vulcans have many skills and much knowledge we can learn."

"Yeh, I think it will be great," Corporal Turner said. "I mean they live on a dessert world. They have even less water then we have in New Mexico. Maybe I can learn ways to help irrigate or conserve water."

Soval listened as the crew began to discuss what they might learn and he wondered if his people's patience would be able to stand all the questions. It was to late now, however, to reconsider. Though the human's enthusiasm was refreshing, his society was definitely going to get a shake up.

He wondered what rumors would soon flow on Vulcan about humans.

"If there are no more questions, we can all go and consider what this will mean for us," Captain Archer said.

The crew fell silent and rose realizing that the briefing was over. Captain Archer knew Soval was not the most patient of Vulcans and it would take him time to get used to Enterprise's teasing ways. Once more he wondered what had possessed him to adopt them all. He shook his head wondering what his father would have thought of this turn of events. He just hoped his people would take it easy on their new planet.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers :See Part 1

Part XXII ( Socializing) 

They arrived on Vulcan ahead of schedule and for once Soval was grateful for T'Pol's assisting the humans. He could not have stood much more company. It seemed now that he had adopted the crew they were all intent on getting to know him. This he could not understand. One revered one's elders you did not socialize or play games. He could not believe that the MACO"s had all wanted him to play that game basketball; he could see no purpose to tossing a ball through a hoop. It seemed like a relatively easy skill to master. He had, however, for Amanda's sake, attempted the game. The physical contact of the sport had surprised him. He did in the end have to admit it was a challenge. Yet he could do without the unguarded thoughts that had buffed his shields.

Amanda grinned. Soval really was cute in his shorts. He played basketball well for a man of his age and condition. Not that he was our of shape, in fact Amanda loved his solid form. She was pleasantly surprised that he was getting to know the crew. She knew that Vulcans were a reserved people and this action pleased her. Most of the crew were good people and she even counted a few as close friends.

Her disagreement with Sub-Commander T' Pol over Commander Tucker had strained her relationships with many of the senior staff but the lower ranks had stood by her. Many thinking as she had that Tucker was fair game. How was she supposed to have known? He could have said something. In any case it hardly mattered now because she had her own Vulcan and frankly she was certain she got the better deal. After all Soval was so distinguished and powerful. It was not his position but his presence. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Now however she could tell her flame was about at his patients limits. She stood up and went to his side.

"Ok, Everyone, I think it is time for the Ambassador to get some dinner. He has been a good sport and played four straight games, killing all comers."

"Amanda, come on. Just one more game," Private Jones begged. "I got a fifty that says I can beat him."

Amanda laughed. "Nope, not right now. Save your money Jones, I have seen your jump shot. I do not know about you all, but I am hungry. " She took Soval's arm much to his surprise and eased him off the court. He did not resist because he was in need of a break. _Thank you for this. I know it was hard on you_. "It was sweet of you to play them."

"It was good exercise," Soval said, pleased she approved of his attempt at socialization. He took a deep breath to center himself and walked with Amanda. He was enjoying their contact even though he knew he should correct it.

"Soval, we are with the family remember?"

"Indeed. I suppose we can relax among family," he said indulgently. He had a feeling he was going to regret this but he was relaxing now and oddly at peace. They came to his quarters and he opened the door. He entered and Amanda followed. Then he stripped out of his work out clothing and Amanda swallowed hard. It really was not fair. He was just too tempting. She moved to him before he could react and kissed him, passion flaring. Soval caught her and with swift efficient movement, stripped her. He carried her to the shower and it shocked her with the cold temperature. Both gasped, the mood broken.

"What the hell?" Amanda said, jumping out. She went to the com, grabbing a robe and pulling it on her dripping body." Cole to Commander Tucker."

"Tucker here."

"Commander, there is no hot water in Ambassador Soval's quarters."

Trip had been working on the hot water heaters and had shut them down to beta deck. "I am sorry, we had to shut down the hot water feed," he said.

"Indeed. A littlie warning would have been nice…, Sir," she added at the last minute.

Trip grinned but did not laugh, guessing how Amanda knew there was no hot water. But given how Vulcans felt about cold water he could understand why Amanda would be upset.

"I apologies, Corporal. I thought Commander Kelby left messages on the coms."

Amanda looked down and the light was flashing. "Perhaps, but we did not check the com, Commander. We came from the Gym. How long before the hot water will be restored?"

"Trip, you must not antagonize the clan matriarch, " TPol warned. "She has a right to worry for Soval's health."

"Give me 10 minutes," Tucker said, fighting a chuckle, knowing that he had to tread with care. He did not wish to antagonize the clan matriarch. He just looked at his wife and grinned. It was too funny thinking what had prevented them from checking the coms.

"T'Pol, hand me the spanner. I have to get the hot water back on before I am cooking in it," Trip said.

The Vulcan calmly handed him his tools and shook her head. She had warned them that just leaving a message might not be sufficient. Perhaps if Soval had still been single. However, now he was distracted by his mate and humans rarely thought logically. This she knew quite well from personal experience. Her brow rose as she listened to her own illogical mate's mental musings about how Amanda discovered there was no hot water. She wondered why humans males found sexual matters so amusing?

Soval shivered and wondered if this was Tucker's idea of a joke. He dried himself quickly and noticed Amanda was shivering. He picked up a blanket and went to warm her. He was concerned for her well being.

Amanda shivered and silently cursed Commander Tucker. She moved to Soval and let him wrap her up. " Well looks like that killed the mood."

Soval's brow rose with amusement. "We should get ready for midday meal. It would be discourteous to be late."

"I guess," Amanda said, resting against Soval to absorb his warmth. "I knew there was a good reason to keep you. You are like an electric blanket."

He stroked her hair, amused but not allowing her to know it. He pulled away and went to the bathroom and washed quickly while still shivering. Amanda followed him in and finished equally quickly. She made a mental note to return the cold shower favor one day to the Commander.

The couple dressed quickly and headed to find sustenance. Soval was growing hungry and hoped that the chef had made sufficient dishes for both he and T'Pol. He actually was hoping for some hot soup.

"I hope chef has some soup. I think it would warm me up nicely. I could really go for some broccoli and cheddar right now or maybe a cheese and broccoli baked potato," Amanda said knowing that Soval would enjoy his meal more if she to ate vegetarian.

"That sounds interesting. Does Chef have a vegetarian cheese?"

"I do not know. We can ask. Soval, I promise to try to eat better but do not expect me to change overnight. I can skip the meat easy enough I think but milk and cheese are another thing all together. I will actually need to eat more now.")

He looked at her not understanding.

"In humans the baby needs the nutrition. If I do not eat sufficient amounts then the child will draw it from me and that can be dangerous for us both."

"I would not wish you to endanger yourself. Perhaps we should speak to Dr. Phlox to find out what you will need nutritionally, " Soval suggested.

"That is a good idea, but after lunch. I am starving," Amanda said smiling. They entered the mess hall and noticed it was packed. It seemed that everyone on board was hungry.

"Perhaps we should take our meal in our cabin?" Amanda suggested knowing Soval to be uncomfortable around so many meat eaters.

Soval knew Amanda was trying to be considerate but these crewmen were now a part of his clan by his choice so he would need to grow accustomed to them and their habits.

"No we shall eat here. I find I desire to observe our clan members."

Amanda shrugged and allowed him to lead the way. She took a tray from Soval and followed him. He took a large bowl of soup and several raw vegetables from chef and he went to get a cup of hot tea for them both.

Amanda sighed wishing for coffee but had a feeling it would be a while. Damn Phlox for suggesting coffee could be bad for the baby. She found a place for them that was in a corner and semi private. She sat down and waited for him to join her.

She took the hot tea from him and sipped it. It was actually quite good. Not that she was about to admit that.

"I see you have found your baked potato," Soval said.

"Yes, I love these. I asked chef and he said that we have some vegan cheese. Maybe he could make you one for your next meal?"

"Perhaps. The tuber is nutritionally sufficient for Vulcans. I am told it was once a staple food on earth."

"Yes. In Ireland a few centuries ago. So much so that when the blight came millions starved or were forced to immigrate. It is how my family came to America," Amanda said.

"The authorities would not help feed the starving? Soval asked in shock.

"Soval, at the time they were trying to suppress the Irish Catholics. They were likely grateful that so many died. We were not a very enlightened species at the time," she said. "I think it was a dark period for all of humanity."

"Yes, I am glad your people have evolved past that," Soval said.

"So am I, though I do wonder sometimes," Amanda said. _Her mind drifted to Terra Prime._

"Every species has its moments." _V'las came to mind._

"Not Vulcans," Amanda said.

"Even Vulcans. We are perhaps more guilty because we find logical argument to support our errors in judgment. Like now I am speaking to you instead of consuming this soup while it is hot."

Amanda blushed at the subtle rebuke and went back to eating her meal. Sometimes he was just to Vulcan. She wondered how she had managed to fall in love with this cranky old Vulcan. Love him she did and oddly enough she had to admit he was right. She should eat while it was hot.

Part XXIII (Home?)

The Enterprise pulled into orbit around Vulcan and Amanda was excited. She could hardly wait to get off the ship. As much as she enjoyed space travel it had been months since she had set foot on solid ground.

T' Pol was pleasantly surprised when they were offered shore leave for the crew. She left the bridge and went to inform the Captain. She knew it would do the crew good to get off Enterprise for a while. She also knew that the Captain needed a break and hoped she could convince him to take time off as well.

Jonathan Archer stood at his window looking out. He could see the red planet below and felt oddly drawn to it. He smiled at that thought. A few years ago he would have locked up anyone who had suggested he grow to think of Vulcan as his second home; it had to be the result of having Surak in his mind. He wondered if he should find a small house, a place to relax and unwind? He made a mental note to see what was available then left his quarters to see how soon T'Pol and Trip would be disembarking. He knew that Ambassador Soval was planning to beam directly to his home. This made him wonder what would happen if all of the crew eventually settled on Vulcan and the thought made him smile. Surak, he knew, would have approved. IDIC was beginning to seem more like the way to move ahead with the federation because each race brought a unique strength to the group.

Jonathan entered the bridge and smiled when he heard that Vulcan was granting them permission for shore leave. Another first for his ship.

Amanda could hardly wait. She was so excited to see her new home. She would have Soval all to herself - no more worrying about someone lusting after her mate. She grinned. Ok, she would have to watch it in company but a house gave them far more wiggle room.

"Come, wife, we must go now," Soval said somewhat impatient to be home.

Amanda grinned and touched his fingers. She sent a mental image of them making love to show him what he was missing by rushing her. Soval looked at her and she blushed as he gave her his own image: a picture of a large bed with her tied to it. She assumed it was in his bedroom. "Attend, wife. We have much to do today."

Amanda followed him out respectfully three paces behind him. She had actually grown to enjoy the view. Besides she could watch his back this way and keep him safe and secure.

------------------------

They arrived at the house and Amanda was in awe. It was very large and intimidating. The walls around the house were at least twelve earth feet tall and they were about a foot thick. She could see small slits cut into them and could only assume that they were defensive in nature. Amanda could see four large turrets as they came to the gate. Soval hit a button in the flitter and it opened the large metal gates. Amanda had the impression that they were entering a castle.

"All this needs is a moat," Amanda said softly.

"Amanda, that would be a waste of water," Soval said, indicating he had heard her but not truly understanding her reference.

"It is not a house Soval!"

"Indeed it is, " he said almost affronted. "This dwelling has been in my family for 50 generations."

"Soval, this is a castle. An entire block could fit inside this house of yours," Amanda said, sounding fearful.

"It is a home, Amanda. Yes, it was once a fortress to defend our clan but it is still just a house. It may be large but it is my home and now yours. Consider it useful for when Enterprise's crew visits."

Amanda was surprised that Soval actually sounded like he was looking forward to that possibility. She hoped some of the crew did indeed visit or Soval would be hurt. Not that he would ever admit a fondness for the crew or even hurt feelings. She was getting to know him quite well and she loved him all the more for being willing to take on the crew as family.

T'Pol and Trip beamed down to her mother's house. The garden was overgrowing once more so T'Pol looked forward to attending to it. She led Trip inside and they set their bags in her room. She took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It will be alright, darling he said.

"I miss her."

"So do I. I liked your mom. We will always remember and honor her." He kissed her cheek. "Should I make you some tea?" He knew she needed a moment alone.

"That would be agreeable," T'Pol replied. "I will unpack for us."

"Ok, I will start the tea," Trip said. He went to the kitchen and began the tea. He just hoped his beloved could now get past her deep grief. He knew she was still feeling guilt over their long estrangement. Yet in the end Trip had no doubt T'Les had loved her daughter.

T'Pol felt sick and ran to the bathroom. She heaved several times. She was amazed that such a normal biological process could be so difficult. Yet she had been pleased to be ordered home for the next few months. She touched her stomach and knew she could no longer put off telling Trip that they were going to be parents in six months time. Soval was wrong. Amanda was not the first to conceive a human / Vulcan child naturally. In a way, she was pleased because now her child would have a playmate close by. She then realized how human that thought was and sighed. At least they would not be alone. She wondered if Soval intended to remain on Vulcan now or if he would return to earth? She and Trip would also have to make a decision because they really could not raise a child on a starship.

Trip suddenly felt uneasy and he went to T'Pol . "Darlin, are you alright?"

T'Pol wiped her mouth and knew she had to tell him the truth. She extended her hand to him. "Charles, we have to talk."

He knew it was serious and he went to her side. "What ever it is … We can get through it together," he said worry showing.

T'Pol almost smiled. "It is not a health problem, Charles. Come." She went to sit on the bed. As they sat down she leaned into him. "Charles, I am pregnant."

Charles S. Tucker III froze totally speechless. For a moment his brain refused to function. Then he hugged her and forced her back onto the bed kissing her with passion. "A baby? T'Pol, how did that happen? I thought…only in Ponn Farr?"

"I believe it was the false Ponn Farr I experienced. In any case Dr. Phlox confirmed it before we left Enterprise. I just was waiting to be here to tell you."

His face broke out into a grin that made him look ten years younger. "I am so happy." he Kissed her again. Then pulling back he chuckled. "You just had to beat Amanda."

T' Pol's brow rose as she considered his words. It was hardly a competition.

"I was unaware of any competition?" she said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Trip just laughed and held her close. "So when is the munchkin due?"

"In six months."

Once more Trip was stunned. He knew Vulcan pregnancies were ten months long.

"Six?" He looked at her.

"I did not realize." She blushed a dark green. "I have never been pregnant before." She said defensively. The truth was she had wanted to be sure the baby was viable before she told him.

"Well I guess it was unexpected," Trip agreed. He was grinning broadly.

T'Pol looked at him as if to say "You think?"

He grinned. "A baby. I hope she has your ears."

"Charles, what is it that humans find so fascinating about our ears?"

He leaned forward and traced hers with his tongue. "They are so cute. They remind us of elves. They just do not fit the staid image, T'Pol."

She grimaced slightly offended to be compared to a mythical creature that often created mischief.

Trip laughed as he held her, so happy he could burst. "A baby wow. I can hardly wait to tell everyone. Charles S. Tucker the IV."

"It may be a girl, Charles."

"Oh yeh, right. Well if it is, maybe we could name her T'Les."

T' Pol was stunned. "I would like that. My mother would have been honored."

"Well we can talk about it more latter. So where are we going to live? The High council is going to be shocked as will the Vulcan Science Directorate, " he grinned, recalling they had said conception was impossible.

"I would like to have the baby here, Charles. I think it would be safer." She looked afraid for a moment and Charles Tucker had to agree as both recalled Terra Prime and Lizzie.

"Nothing will happen to this baby, T'Pol," he said, holding her close. "I know they did something to Lizzie. I know it. They never intended that she live. This baby… It is different. We will be there to keep her safe so no one can hurt her."

"I hope so, Charles," She said, shivering.

The couple held each other and offered comfort as the old fears intruded for a moment. Trip stroked her back. "We have to tell the Captain soon."

"Yes, we do," T'Pol said. "And Soval."

Trip grimaced. "Do we have to?"

"He is the head of house," T'Pol said, "he should know."

"Alright, but after we tell the Captain."

"Agreed," T'Pol said. "The Captain must know as our friend and commanding officer."

Trip went to the com unit and called Captain Archer asking him to come over for dinner.

T'Pol left him alone and went to unpack their things. It seemed strange to be here alone with Trip. Somehow it felt right to have waited to tell Trip about the baby. Maybe T' Les would somehow know. T' Pol wondered when Charles's faith had started to become a part of her life and beliefs.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers:See Part 1

Part XXIV (Reunion)

Amanda was shocked to see several Vulcans come out to greet them.

"Welcome home, Sa'haile," A Vulcan woman said. She was dressed in a long robe and had an air of certainty about her.

Soval raised his hand. "It is agreeable to see you again, T' Pin. T' Pin, may I make you known to my lady wife T' Amanda Cole."

"T' Amanda, it is an honor to meet you my lady."

Amanda smiled. "Thank you. I am pleased to meet you, T' Pin."

"T' Pin is my Aunt and she has come to welcome us home," Soval stated.

Amanda was shocked that an Aunt would address Soval so formally, then again, it was Vulcan.

"I have arranged a meal for you both and it will be ready in 20.25 minutes if you wish to refresh yourselves first."

"We will avail ourselves. T' Pin, I hope you will join us?" Soval asked.

She nodded but Amanda could tell she was pleased at his request. She bit her lip to hide her grin and was amazed at how easy it was to read Vulcans. She was surprised now that she had ever had any difficulties in that area.

Amanda followed Soval to their quarters, once more in awe of the castle. The rooms were large and airy. She saw brightly covered tapestries hanging and windows let in light. The furniture looked ornate and ageless. This was a home fit for a king.

"Soval…"Amanda said feeling suddenly out of place.

Soval went to her side and stroked her face. "This is our home, beloved."

"I am afraid. I do not know what to do."

Soval stroked her face and answered in a way that shocked and pleased her.

"Amanda, beloved, all you must do is love me." He pulled her close and kissed her lightly." I am still the Vulcan you bonded with."

She sighed and hoped she could do this. "I love you. I just am so scared I will fail you. I do not know how to do this…."

"Amanda, I to must learn. I have never had a human wife. My first wife was a good woman but she was at best a friend. I feel with you Amanda and it is …. necessary that you be here with me. You are my soul."

Amanda held him a moment more. "Soval, I would like to clean up."

Soval held her a moment then stepped back both their controls restored. "The washroom is there if you would like a sonic shower. It must be turned down."

"Thanks," Amanda said, heading in. She had 9 minutes.

Soval watched her enter the bathroom. He removed his robe and set it aside for cleaning. He quickly left the room and entered a guest bedroom. The sonic shower cleaned him efficiently and he dressed in a fresh tunic and pants. His soiled clothing was set aside for cleaning. He reentered his room and brushed his hair.

Amanda emerged and dressed, surprised Soval had changed so quickly. She noted his light tunic and slacks and had to admit he looked very good in the more casual attire. It occurred to Amanda that she really had never seen him in a completely relaxed setting. She smiled as he touched her waiting fingers.

"We have much to learn about each other, my wife. That will have to wait until after our end meal."

Amanda blushed as her stomach growled signaling her body's agreement to that fact. She followed him down, as a proper bond-mate should, admiring the view as a human would. They entered the dinning area and Amanda took her seat.  
T' Pin had set the dishes out and Soval served them as was proper. Amanda took time to observe his economy of motion. On the Enterprise, they had simply retrieved food from Chef. Here the food smelled equally appealing but Soval was careful in his portioning. She had to admit it was more efficient then the large portions Chef tended to serve. The meal was eaten in silence and Amanda almost wanted to squirm. Soval gave her a sharp look as she ate, quickly eager to be free to converse once more.

T' Pin watched the human eat and was fascinated by the speed in which she consumed her meal. A Vulcan would never eat so quickly. Yet, Soval had warned her that his wife had been a soldier. Perhaps this is why she ate so fast. The Human consumed a large plate full of steamed vegetables and the rich savory stew. Her hearty appetite was a clear compliment to the meal. T' Pin felt pleased that she had made wise choices for this meal.

Part XXV( Family Reunions)

Soval went to his meditation room after end meal as he had much to consider. He knew in the morning they would be meeting with the clan Matriarch T'Pau . While Soval was head of his house she was the traditional leader of the clan. He had no doubt she had many questions to ask him; questions he had been unable to answer on the Enterprise because of the Star Fleet presence. He was going to have to explain why he had wanted to add 79 non-Vulcans to the clan rolls and why he had taken a human life-mate. To Soval it was simply the logical thing to do. He had his points all lined up and he would of course win any debate. He knew his house was going to be shocked at his and T'Pol's choices yet it was logical given their close ties to the humans. He watched the flame burn and knew peace for the first time since his kidnapping. To be home was a relief that he could not explain. Here he felt grounded and more in control. He wanted Amanda to know him as the Vulcan he was, not the one he was often forced to be to Earth's leaders.

Amanda helped T' Pin in the kitchen. "End meal was very nice. I hope you will be willing to teach me how to cook properly. I am afraid I do not know much about Vulcan cooking. I can cook Terran food but I do not think it would work for Soval."

T 'Pin nodded. "It would be difficult to secure the proper ingredients here."

Amanda smiled "I am certain of it plus I do not think Soval would like my fried Chicken though it is very good. I will need to learn about vegetarian cooking. I do know how to make several pasta dishes but I do not know if there are vegetarian cheeses available."

"It is possible to find such items on Vulcan. We do not digest dairy products well. I researched this and found some humans have similar problems?" T' Pin said.

"Yes, I have it myself. I usually use cheese made with soy. I drink soy milk though I can eat ice cream if I am prepared with the proper neutralizing agents. I will need to use them as I must have lots of dairy for the next few months at least. I just hope Dr. Phlox has enough medicine to keep me from becoming ill," Amanda said "Maybe I should order a cow from earth."

"A cow? Why would you require such a creature?"

"For milk," Amanda said, smiling. "But maybe the replicators will do. Maybe I will just stuff myself on ice cream and pickles. What a cliché but the truth is I am craving them."

T' Pin looked confused. "I do not understand."

Amanda shook her head. "It is said that humans crave certain foods during pregnancy: pickles for the sour taste and ice cream for the calcium our bodies require."

T' Pin dropped a glass. Shock showed on her face.

"Soval did not tell you?" Amanda asked.

"No he did not," she replied, fighting to hide her shock.

"Well I will find a way. Believe me I would prefer not to have such bizarre cravings. Maybe I can find logical alternatives."

"Yes, there are many food choices available without consuming animal product, "T 'Pin said.

Amanda grinned. She liked Soval's Aunt.

XXVI The Logical Reasons

The Enterprise crew gathered to be formally adopted into the clan of Surak. Soval stood in front of the Clan Matriarch T'Pau and gave his reasons for his actions.

"I know many consider my marriage to a human to be illogical. Yet I am here today to give my reasons for taking such an action. It is my hope that once this action is explained it will become clear to why I adopted the crew of the Starship Enterprise.

Reasons-

1- Amanda has courage. She faces every situation with a courage and bravery that I have rarely seen. Even when the situation is hopeless she stands ready to snatch a victory.

2- Amanda has honor. She has stood by her duty to me even when she should have left me.

3-Amanda is intelligent and able to solve many problems with logic or creative adaptations.

4-Amanda is loyal to me and her family and friends.

5 Amanda is gifting me with a child but that is secondary to the last reason.

6-Amanda is my very soul. She makes me feel….Happy.

7-Amanda is my inspiration and my strength.

All these traits are human but also uniquely her own. Therefore it is logical she become my mate and logical that I adopt her family. Since Enterprise and her crew are family, the adoption will please her. Pleasing one's mate is the only logical thing to do."

Skolar nodded. "Indeed it is logical to keep ones wife content." He looked at   
T' Pau whose brow rose in amusement.

"Logically argued, Ambassador. Welcome to the family, T' Amanda, and I concur it is only logical that Soval claim you. The heart has little logic though Soval like most males would claim otherwise. We welcome you and your family to our clan. May we all live long and prosper," T' Pau said. "I believe you will make a good clan mother for this portion of our family.

Amanda had to grin - leave it to a Vulcan to argue that love was both logical and necessary while denying that emotion existed. She raised her hand in the Ta'al and repeated the greeting, noting the almost smile on T' Pau's face. She just hoped humans as a whole never learned this because it would definitely confuse them.

The End for now.


	13. Chapter 13

The Sequel to Logical Life-Mates is now up and is called :

"May together we be more then the sum of our parts"Surak

Amanda and Soval

I hope you read and enjoy it. Sorry it took so long.

Lisa


End file.
